Project DIVA Manager
by cleopatrayuki87
Summary: There is a killer on the loose. Join Ashley and the Len modules as they figure out who the murderer is and how to stop him. Rated M for obvious reasons. This story was originally owned by ilovevocaloid93.
1. Chapter 1

It was a lovely January evening. Snow was falling. Ashley Cox woke up after having yet another nightmare. The nightmares were basically about her parents that were murdered when she and Allison were young. "That same nightmare again. What is going on?" asked Ashley to herself. She got out of bed and went out of her room. She looked at the various doors that were on both walls. Ashley, her older sister Allison, and 4 of her friends are managers of the Crypton Future Media Vocaloids and their modules. Allison was the manager of Rin Kagamine, Shayla, one of Ashley's best friends, got Hatsune Miku, Kellie got Meiko Sakine, Kristina got Luka Megurine, and Alix got Kaito Shion. Ashley got stuck with Len Kagamine, Rin's twin brother and the youngest of the Crypton Future Media Vocaloids. Being a manager is one of the best jobs and Ashley is lucky to have it. Allison and Ashley had to work far away from each other. So she was alone with Len and his modules. She takes care of them, and they take care of her.

"Let's see. Who would be kind for me to sleep with them?" said Ashley as she walked past the doors.

"Punkish wouldn't work. Jersey wouldn't either. Maybe Blue? No, he's spending the night with Black Star. Hmm. Maybe Bad Boy or Rose?" asked Ashley to herself. She shuddered. "Nope. Those 2 definitely wouldn't work. Hmm, School Wear, nope. Dark, no. Append, Polar, White Edge, Ciel, Receiver, Yukata, Stylish, Phoenix, Council, Crane, Aitetsu, Trickster, Eraser, Asymmetry, no. None of these guys will work." She was about to give up and go back to her room when she stopped at an all-too-familiar door.

"Starmine, maybe?" she asked. She nodded to herself. "I feel like Starmine will understand." So was about to knock on the door but she was too nervous to do so. "Why am I nervous? It's just Starmine. Come on, Ashley. You can do this." said Ashley to herself. Ashley finally knocked on the door. She waited for at least a minute before Starmine opened the door. "Ashley? What are you doing here?" asked Starmine before rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Sorry, Starmine, but I had another nightmare of my parents. Do you mind if I sleep in your room tonight?" asked Ashley as polite as she could. Starmine nodded without saying a word and he opened the door a little wider so that she can come in.

"You have a nice room, Starmine. I probably have never seen it." said Ashley as she was looking all over the room.

"Thanks. So, why did you come to me? Why didn't you ask Trickster to get rid of your nightmares?" asked Starmine.

"Because I'm scared that he might send me to his monochrome world or something. Remember the last time I spent the night in Trickster's room?" said Ashley.

"Oh yeah. How could I forget?" said Starmine.

"Well, we should go back to sleep." said Ashley. Starmine nodded. Lucky for Starmine, his bed is made for two people. Ashley laid down on the left side while Starmine got in the right side. "Good night, Starmine." said Ashley. Starmine didn't hear her, for he was asleep. Ashley smiled to herself and went to sleep, too.

The next morning, Ashley heard hard knocking on the door. Ashley looked over at the other side of the bed. Starmine was still asleep. Ashley yawned and got out of the bed. She went to the door and opened it. It was Punkish. "Ashley, what were you doing in Starmine's room?" he asked.

"Never mind that. What do you want, Punkish?" asked Ashley.

"You still don't like me, do you?" asked Punkish sadly. The first time Punkish came to the Kagamine Len household, Ashley hated him because he flirts with the Rin modules, especially Reactor.

"I don't hate you, Punkish. I just don't like your personality. Now what do you want?" said Ashley.

"Well, Crane made breakfast. And he's asking for you and Starmine to get your lazy butts downstairs." said Punkish.

"Well, tell Crane that we'll be down in a minute. We still have to get dressed, you know." said Ashley.

"Right, right. See you there." said Punkish as he walked away. Ashley walked back in the room. She gently shook Starmine's shoulder.

"Hey, Starmine. Wake up." said Ashley. Starmine moaned and opened his eyes.

"Morning already?" he asked. Ashley nodded. Starmine yawned and stretched his arms. "I'm going back to my room to get dressed. I'll see you downstairs." said Ashley.

"Who was at the door?" asked Starmine. Ashley was shocked. Starmine was a heavy sleeper. How would he hear that?

"Punkish. He's waiting for us to come downstairs because Crane made breakfast. And we all know how excellent of a cook Crane is." said Ashley.

"You're right about that."

"Well, I'll be getting dressed. I'll see you downstairs." said Ashley again as she left to go back to her bedroom.

When Ashley got downstairs, she saw Starmine already there with the other modules. She saw that Blue Moon got back safely from his sleepover. Ashley saw Crane making tea for Trickster. "Good morning, Ashley." he said.

"Hey, Crane." said Ashley as she took a seat next to Aitetsu.

"To be honest, we were all waiting for you." said Aitetsu.

"Well, I'm here now." said Ashley.

"So, let's eat!" said White Edge as he dug in to the bacon and eggs that he had. As she watched the Len modules eat, she saw one empty chair next to Stylish.

"Where's Ciel?" asked Ashley to the others. They all responded with a shrug or "I don't know."

"When was the last you guys saw him?"

"Last night, when we went to bed." said Receiver.

"Hmm. After breakfast, we go look for him."

"Sounds good to me." said Jersey. Everyone else agreed.

After breakfast, everyone was looking around for Ciel. Ashley was paired up with Starmine. They were looking at all the bedrooms. "Ciel couldn't just disappear. He has to be somewhere." said Ashley.

"I agree." said Starmine.

"Have we looked in Trickster's room yet?" asked Ashley.

"Not yet." said Starmine. Ashley and Starmine went in Trickster's room.

"What are you doing here?" asked a voice. Ashley saw Trickster come in. He had a cup of tea in one hand and a book in the other.

"We're sorry. We're looking for Ciel. Have you seen him?" said Starmine.

"Ciel? Maybe I have, maybe I haven't." said Trickster with a sly smile.

"Which is it?" asked Ashley angrily.

"I don't know. The last time I saw him, I saw him walk outside around midnight." said Trickster.

"Midnight? Every Len module was supposed to be asleep around that time." said Starmine.

"Bakus don't need sleep, Starmine." said Trickster.

"Well, I guess we have to look outside now." said Ashley. Starmine nodded. Ashley thanked Trickster and they left his room.

Meanwhile, Ashley and Starmine were looking around outside. Until Phoenix and Eraser came up to them. "Did you guys find him yet?" asked Phoenix.

"No. What about you?" asked Starmine. They both shook their heads.

"Man, Ciel could be anywhere by now." said Ashley.

"We have to regroup." said Eraser. A few minutes later, everyone was regrouped outside. It was now snowing.

"Man, it's cold out here. I would like some of Ciel's hot chocolate right about now. Oh wait, he's not here." said Punkish while rubbing his arms.

"You'll be fine, Punkish." said Append, trying to keep him warm.

"Come on, guys. We have to keep looking." said Ashley. Suddenly, they heard a scream not far from where they were at.

"Did anyone else hear that?" asked Jersey.

"Yeah. Someone must've been attacked. Starmine, call the ambulance. Everyone else go back to the house." said Ashley. Everyone nodded and left. But Ashley grabbed Punkish's arm.

"Wait, Punkish, I might need your help. You're coming with me." said Ashley. Punkish was a little confused, but nodded.

"Why do you need my help? I thought you don't like me." said Punkish as he and Ashley walked through a nearby forest.

"How many times do I have to say it?! Punkish, it's your flirty personality that's a little weird for me. And the way you look like a stripper." said Ashley.

"Sorry, Ashley, but they made me like this. I can't change the way I am." said Punkish.

"I know you can't. I'm sorry." said Ashley.

"Wait, Ashley. Look at the snow." said Punkish. He pointed to some red stuff trying to hide in the snow.

"Is that blood?" asked Ashley.

"We're about to find out. It looks like there's a trail." said Punkish. Ashley did see a trail of blood. She and Punkish followed the trail for about a minute and they saw a horrifying sight. There was a familiar Len module bleeding to death with his back next to a tree.

"Ciel!" said Ashley. She and Punkish ran up to him. Ciel was bleeding out of his stomach and he was trying to cover it with his hand.

"What happened?" asked Ashley.

"There was somebody there. He told me not to scream, but I did, and he stabbed me with a sword." said Ciel. He was crying.

"A sword? Do you think Rose could've done this?" asked Punkish.

"No, Rose would never attack another module. This is something else." said Ashley.

"Ciel, help is on the way. Just hang on a little bit longer." said Punkish.

"We have to bring him back to the house. Help me carry him." said Ashley. She grabbed Ciel's left arm and hung it against her shoulder. Punkish did the same with Ciel's right arm. Together, they carried Ciel back to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours after Ciel got attacked, everyone was back in the house, afraid to go back outside. The ambulance arrived just in time and took Ciel to the hospital. "They said we can see him as soon as he's better. He's going to be okay." said Ashley.

"There's still something that bugs me. Why did Ciel leave the house last night?" asked Yukata.

"Maybe he went to see Soleil." said Receiver. Soleil is Ciel's sister, a Rin module. She had recently come down with an illness with no cure.

"Maybe. All we now know is that there's someone out there. Someone dangerous. And we need to be on our guard." said Ashley.

"Ciel did say he was attacked by a sword. The only Len module that has a sword is Rose." said Asymmetry.

"True, but I doubt Rose would attack Ciel." said Ashley.

"We're dealing with someone else. And who knows? Anyone of us would be his or her next victim." said Dark.

"Let's try to rest for now and wait until Ciel is recovered. Then we'll know what happened for sure." said Ashley. Everyone nodded. Suddenly, there was a phone call. "I got it!" said Polar as he went over to answer the phone.

"Wonder who that could be?" asked Bad Boy. The call ended about a minute later. Polar came back to the group with a smile on his face.

"What?" asked Stylish.

"That was the doctor. He said we can go see Ciel." said Polar.

"Really?" asked Ashley. He nodded.

"Let's go." said White Edge.

At the hospital, all of the Len modules and Ashley were following the doctor to Ciel's room.

"At least the wound wasn't severe enough to kill him." said Jersey. When they got to the room, Ashley saw Ciel awake and smiling. Ashley even saw Ciel's sister Soleil sitting beside him.

"So glad you're feeling better." said Ashley as she took a seat by him.

"I was so worried. I got a call from Starmine saying that Ciel was attacked. I didn't believe it at first, but now..." said Soleil, trying not to cry.

"It's okay, Soleil. At least Ciel will be fine." said Ashley. Soleil wiped her tears and nodded.

"Tell us how this happened." said Blue. Ciel smile turned a frown.

"The person who attacked you. Can you tell us what he looked like?" asked Ashley.

"He had a white-black-and-purple coat, black and purple boots, and he was holding a sword with him. He also had blonde hair like all of the Len modules and blue eyes." said Ciel.

"Okay, now we know that it's definitely not Rose." said Ashley.

"Thank you for believing I'm not the attacker." said Rose.

"Anything else?" asked Punkish.

"That was all I could see before he attacked me and left. I thought I saw something scaly and long around his neck. It looked like an animal. It was hissing at me after I got stabbed." said Ciel.

"An animal? Like a snake?" asked Ashley. Ciel nodded. Ashley looked at the other Len modules as they had scared looks on their faces.

"It's okay, guys. It's only one little snake." said Soleil.

"Soleil, all of the Len modules are afraid of snakes. Except for Rose and Trickster." said Ashley.

"Don't worry, Ciel. We'll find the guy who attacked you." said Soleil.

"Except you can't help, Soleil. You're still sick." said Ciel.

"I can help! Please, Ashley, let me help." said Soleil.

"You have to ask Allison for permission, not me." said Ashley.

"Oh, right." said Soleil.

"The doctor says that I can leave the hospital tomorrow morning." said Ciel, changing the subject.

"That's great! We'll come and pick you up then." said White Edge.

"Excuse me, children, but visiting hours are about over." said the nurse.

"Okay, we were just leaving." said Ashley.

"Bye, Ciel." said Council.

That night, Ashley was dreaming about the man that attacked Ciel.

"You shouldn't have come. For that, you'll pay the price like your friend will." That was all the man said before he picked up his sword and swiped it at Ashley. But Starmine protected her and got hit instead.

"Starmine! No!" said Ashley. She knew that he was dying and there was nothing she could do.

"Ashley... I just wanted to let you know that... I love you." said Starmine. He then closed his eyes and breathed his last. Ashley held Starmine's limp body and cried.

Ashley woke up with a scream and panting. "What is it with me and these nightmares?" asked Ashley. She got out of bed and walked to Starmine's room again. She knocked on the door. Starmine answered it immediately, like he was expecting her to come over.

"Another nightmare?" asked Starmine. Ashley nodded as she walked in the room.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Actually, I do. This time, I didn't have a nightmare about my parents. I actually had one about the man that attacked Ciel. And that he was trying to kill me, but you took the hit. And when you're about to die, you said that you loved me. Is that true? Do you really love me?" said Ashley. Starmine blushed a little and nodded.

"I didn't know that." said Ashley.

"Promise me that you won't tell the other modules about this?" asked Starmine.

"I promise." said Ashley.

"Good. Now, let's get back to bed." said Starmine. Ashley laid down on the comfortable bed.

"Goodnight, Ashley." said Starmine.

"Goodnight... Starmine." said Ashley.

The next morning, Ashley woke up and went back to her room to get dressed. Then she went downstairs. She saw Crane making breakfast again and all the other modules sitting down at the table, waiting for their breakfast. She also saw that Ciel is now home.

"Who picked up Ciel?" she asked.

"Soleil did, actually." said Crane.

"Oh. That was nice of her." said Ashley. She heard some footsteps coming down. She saw Starmine, fully dressed. "Good morning." said Ashley.

"Morning. Am I late?" asked Starmine.

"No. I actually woke up a little later than I did yesterday, so you guys are getting a late breakfast." said Crane.

"That's alright. Has anyone seen Jersey?" asked Ashley. Everyone was now quiet and staring at her.

"Uh, guys? What's wrong?" asked Ashley.

"There was another attack last night. And Jersey was the victim." said Trickster as he sipped from his tea cup.

"What happened? Is Jersey okay? Tell me!" said Ashley as she approached Trickster.

"I'm afraid not. When the man left, I went over to Jersey's room because I was tired of his screams, and I saw that Jersey's injury was a little bit more severe than Ciel's. I tried healing him, but it was too late. He was not breathing." said Trickster.

"Jersey's dead?" asked Council. Trickster nodded. Everyone gasped.

"No. Jersey." said Append as he cried.


	3. Chapter 3

The Len modules and Ashley were still at the breakfast table, eating their food silently. But Ashley was not eating. She didn't believe Trickster. He told her and the others that Jersey was killed the night before. Ashley slammed both of her fists on the table, loud enough for the others to hear. She began to stand up from her seat.

"I don't believe you, Trickster." said Ashley. Trickster was sitting across from her, casually drinking his tea.

"You think I'm lying? I don't lie about these kinds of things." said Trickster as he stared at her with his dark blue eyes. Ashley stared back at him, just as angrily as he was.

"Hey, you 2. Calm down before a fight breaks out." said Aitetsu. Ashley began to slowly sit down again.

"Do you want to see for yourself, Ashley? After breakfast, follow me to Jersey's room." said Trickster as he took his teacup and book he was currently reading, began to stand up, and walk away.

"What has you on edge, Ashley?" asked Phoenix.

"I don't know. It kinda looks like Trickster is hiding something." Ashley answered.

"What if... no." said Rose.

"What, Rose?" asked Receiver.

"I'm just thinking to myself. What if Trickster is the killer?" asked Rose.

"There's no way Trickster could kill someone with a sword. Remember, Ciel said yesterday that the killer wears purple, black, and white." said Ashley.

"Right." said Rose.

"Well, I'm done with breakfast. I might as well go see him." Ashley put her dishes in the kitchen sink and went upstairs.

When Ashley got upstairs, she was looking for Jersey's room. She saw it, and went inside. She could already smell death.

"Smells like death, doesn't it?" asked a voice. Ashley saw Trickster by Jersey's bed. The bloodied corpse of Jersey was on the bed.

"Oh my." said Ashley as she covered her mouth.

"Now do you believe me?" asked Trickster. Ashley nodded. She took a seat beside Trickster.

"Poor Jersey. Whoever did this, they will pay for what they done. I'll make sure of that."

"Jersey will be avenged. But we still don't know who did this." said Trickster.

"Aitetsu probably will have to do funeral plans. He's the person who does that." said Ashley. Trickster began to stand up and walk over to the other side of the bed. He gently felt Jersey's wound.

"He was attacked by a sword, alright. Jersey was lucky that he wasn't cut in half." said Trickster.

"Wait a minute. What's that?" asked Ashley.

"What's what?" asked Trickster. Ashley pointed at Jersey's neck. There was a bite mark on it. Trickster walked over to Ashley's side again and observed it.

"Snakebite. Ciel did say the man who attacked him had a snake with him. And from my guess, I would say the snake is highly poisonous."

"So, Jersey was attacked by the man with the sword, and when that wasn't enough, the snakebite was the thing that killed him? That's what you're trying to say?"

"Maybe. Or it could be the other way around. Or he got killed by both poison and the sword." Ashley heard some footsteps coming up the steps. Ashley saw Ciel walk in.

"I'm going to see Soleil now." said Ciel. He saw Jersey's body on the bed. Ciel's hand went up to his mouth. Ashley knew that Ciel didn't like violence of any kind.

"Ciel, you shouldn't be up here. Go see Soleil. We're taking care of things here." said Ashley.

"No. I want to know what happened to Jersey." said Ciel.

"Jersey was killed by both snake poison and stabbed by a sword." said Trickster. Ashley felt Ciel's neck.

"What are you doing?" asked Ciel.

"No, Ciel wasn't attacked by that snake." said Ashley.

"Of course he wasn't. If he was, he would've been dead by now." said Trickster.

"But still, you shouldn't be here. Go see Soleil. Try to get Jersey out of your head." said Ashley.

"I'll try. I'll be back soon." said Ciel as he left.

"We have to get rid of the body before anyone else sees it." said Ashley to Trickster. He nodded. Ashley began to carry Jersey's body bridal-side style. Ashley was a pretty strong girl. She could even carry Rose or Trickster if she wanted to.

"Oh man. Now I'm worried about the blood staining my beautiful clothes." said Ashley.

"They're just clothes, Ashley. I'll think they'll be fine." said Trickster.

"Shut up." Trickster chuckled. Ashley walked out of the room with Trickster following right behind her.

When Ashley and Trickster got downstairs, they saw everyone watching TV.

"We have to distract them somehow." said Ashley.

"Allow me." said Trickster as he stuck his hand in his pocket. He pulled out some kind of potion.

"What is that?"

"Sleeping powder. We're going to knock them out." said Trickster.

"Are you crazy?" Trickster opened the bottle and got a bunch in his gloved hand. He softly blew on it. Ashley watched as the powder traveled all by itself to the other Len modules. One-by-one, they began to fall asleep.

"We have about 5 minutes to get out of the house before they wake up. We better go now." said Trickster. Ashley led the way. Trickster followed close behind her.

When they both got outside, Ashley put the body down on the ground and went to find a shovel. Trickster looked at Jersey.

"May you rest in peace, Jersey." said Trickster. Ashley came back with a shovel and started digging. A minute later, the hole was deep enough to bury a body. Ashley gently placed the body in the hole. She the dug the hole back up.

"We should get back to the others." said Trickster. Ashley nodded. The 2 went back inside.

Meanwhile, Ciel was walking to the Rin modules' house. He knocked on the door. Ashley's older sister Allison opened it. "Hello, Ciel. Soleil was expecting you. Please come in. Make yourself at home." she said.

"Thank you, Allison." said Ciel as he walked in. He saw his sister in bed looking pretty sick, but she was trying to hide it. Ciel closed the door behind him.

"Hey, Ciel. I heard you have something to talk about. Well, come on. Sit down beside me." said Soleil. Ciel did so.

"Soleil, have you heard that Jersey was killed?" asked Ciel.

"Jersey? Killed? No, I haven't. None of the modules know." said Soleil.

"Soleil, I saw Jersey's body. All covered in blood. It was a horrible sight to see." said Ciel.

"You know that no Vocaloid module has ever been killed before. Sure, there were attacks. But not murder. Are you feeling alright?" said Soleil as she gently touched Ciel's stomach.

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about you. How are you feeling?" asked Ciel.

"I've been better. Today was a good day for me. But ever since you told me about Jersey's death, I think it turned into bad." said Soleil.

"Don't worry. Me and the other Len modules are going to find out who did this. And make sure he gets justice." said Ciel. Suddenly, there was a knock on Soleil's door.

"Come in." said Soleil. It was Black Star, Blue Moon's girlfriend.

"Would you like anything to eat, Soleil? Oh, I didn't know you had company. I'll just leave." asked Black Star.

"No, no. It's okay. Black Star, I'm sure you've seen my brother Ciel. He's been here a few times." said Soleil.

"Of course. Nice to see you again, Ciel." said Black Star.

"Pleasure's all mine." said Ciel.

"Soleil, would you like anything to eat? We're about to eat lunch." said Black Star.

"Sure. If you like to bring it up to me, that would be great." said Soleil.

"You can't move on your own?" asked Ciel.

"I can. I'm just too lazy to do so." said Soleil. Ciel wasn't amused by that.

"I'll try to bring some food up. Do you want anything, Ciel?" asked Black Star.

"No, that's fine. Thanks anyway." said Ciel. Black Star nodded and left.

"Well, I better head back. Thanks for having me over."

"It's fine. You're welcome to come back." said Soleil. Ciel smiled at her.

"Feel better soon, please. I don't want to lose you, too." said Ciel. He stood up and walked out the door.

"Ah, Ciel. You invaded me once. But that won't happen again. I'll make sure of that." said a male voice. He was looking in a crystal ball of some sort. He was sitting in some kind of throne and petting his snake.

"My liege?" said a guard as he came in.

"What is it?"

"The girl and the baku buried Jersey's body, sir. The other Len modules didn't suspect a thing."

"Good. I didn't want anyone to find out. Shall we?" asked the first voice.

"Oh, of course, Your Highness." said the second guard. The first guy had a snake around his neck. The 2 of them walked to another room. The room had a gigantic wheel with another guy strapped to it.

"Please, just let me go! I'll do anything!" he said.

"Now, if I let you go, that wouldn't be fun. You'll alert the other Len modules that I killed one of their own. We wouldn't be having that. Get rid of Jersey's face off the wheel. I don't want to see his face anymore." said the man. 2 of the guards got rid of the wedge with Jersey's face on it. The rest of the wedges had all of the Len modules' faces on it.

"Good lads. Now, let's see what tonight's victim will be." said the man.

"From Vocaloid Forest, it's the world's most favorite game." said a guard announcer.

"WHEEL OF DEATH!" said all of the other guards. The snake slithered away from the man's neck. The man spun the wheel. The innocent man on the wheel was spinning around and around for a while until finally it started to slow down.

"Big money! Big money!" said the guards. Finally it stopped.

"Aitetsu." said the guards.

"Excellent." said the man with a smirk on his face. The snake hissed.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, back at the Len modules' house, Ashley was having lunch with the modules. Suddenly, Ciel came in.

"Where have you been?" asked Receiver.

"I was at the Rin modules' house to see Soleil. She knows about Jersey and his death now." said Ciel.

"What about the rest of the Rin modules?" asked White Edge. Ciel shook his head.

"That's good. We want few people to know as possible." said Crane.

"Well, let's try to forget about Jersey and talk about something else. I heard we have a birthday tomorrow." said Stylish.

"Really? Who?" asked Eraser. Everyone looked at Blue Moon.

"What are you all looking at me for?" asked Blue Moon.

"Last I checked, tomorrow is January 14th. Your birthday, Blue Moon." said Ashley.

"I almost forgot! Happy almost birthday, Blue Moon." said Bad Boy.

"Aw, thanks, guys." said Blue Moon.

"I bet Black Star knows your birthday too, right? You 2 have been dating not that long." said Yukata.

"Actually, Black Star doesn't know when my birthday is. I never told her." said Blue Moon.

"Man, we need to celebrate." said White Edge.

"I don't think we need to do that right now, White Edge. We're all still trying to get over Jersey's death." said Aitetsu.

"Right. Sorry." said White Edge.

"Well, I'm done. I'll be taking my leave now." said Ashley as she stood up and left.

When she got to her room, she opened her door and went in. She shut the door behind her.

"Hey, Ashley." said a voice. Ashley turned on her light and saw Punkish on her bed.

"Punkish? What are you doing in my room?" asked Ashley.

"I wasn't hungry. I'm still kinda of sad about Jersey, you know. Because me and Jersey share the same birthday. I feel like I lost a twin. But he's not really my twin. He's one of my friends." said Punkish.

"I know how you feel." said Ashley as she sat down beside him and put a hand on his back, comforting him.

"Jersey was a part of us, you know? And now, without him, I don't know if I can sing with him anymore." said Punkish.

"There's a lot of people that can take his place. White Edge, Yukata, Crane, or Stylish want to work with somebody. They have no one to sing with." said Ashley.

"Yeah. But it's just not the same without Jersey."

"Try to forget about him and think of happy things. Like Blue Moon's birthday tomorrow."

"Blue Moon has a birthday tomorrow? And he never told me?"

"Blue Moon likes to keep his personal stuff a secret. You know him."

"You're right. Well, I better leave you alone. Because, you know, this is your room." said Punkish as he got up. Ashley tried to go to sleep.

Ashley woke up a few hours later to some loud banging on her door. "Punkish, I swear to God, I will hurt you." said Ashley as she got out of bed and walked over to open the door. Instead of Punkish, she saw White Edge.

"What is it?" asked Ashley, trying to rub some sleep out of her eyes.

"It's Soleil. I think she's dying." said White Edge. That woke her up. Ashley and White Edge walked over to the living room area. Everyone looked at her.

"Where's Ciel?" asked Ashley.

"He's at the Rin modules' place." said Crane. Ashley grabbed her coat and ran out the door.

"Ashley, wait!" Starmine called out. Everyone else followed her.

Ashley and the Len modules went over to the Rin modules' house. She knocked on the door. Allison answered it.

"Hey, little sis. I wasn't expecting you here." said Allison.

"Where's Soleil?" asked Ashley.

"Outside. It looks like Ciel's out there too." Allison answered. Ashley and the Len modules went outside to find a shocking sight. Ciel was down on his knees. He was holding what looked like Soleil's body. Soleil was lying down with her eyes closed.

"Oh man." said Bad Boy sadly.

"We'll let you talk to him." said Crane. Ashley slowly walked over to Ciel and Soleil. Ashley touched Ciel's back. He looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Ciel." said Ashley as she knelt down beside him. Ciel cried in her shoulder while still holding Soleil's body. Ashley put a hand on his head and softly stroked his hair.

"She wanted me to play outside with her. I refused at first, but she really wanted me to. Suddenly, she fell down. I reached out to catch her. Her last words were 'I love you, Ciel'. I didn't tell her I love her back." said Ciel. He continued to cry on Ashley's shoulder. Ashley said nothing. She then saw Trad, Council's girlfriend, walk over to them.

"What happened?" said Trad.

"Soleil's dead, Trad." said Ashley. Trad gasped.

"Was she murdered? Or did she die because of her sickness?" Trad asked.

"I'm guessing from her sickness." said Ashley.

"Do you want me to tell the other Rin and Len modules?" asked Trad to Ciel. He silently nodded.

"I'm so sorry for your losses. Jersey and Soleil, I mean." said Trad.

"Thank you, Trad." said Ashley. Trad nodded and went back inside the house.

A few hours later, the Len modules and Ashley had to go back to their house. They waved goodbye to the Rin modules and Allison and left. When they got home, everyone except Ciel started eating supper. Ciel was too upset to eat.

"Ciel needs to eat something. My food is not going in the trash." said Crane.

"I'll go talk to him." said Ashley.

"You already had your chance. Let me." said Punkish.

"What advice are you going to give him? How to pick up girls? Oh, wait. You can't do that because his girl is dead." said Trickster.

"Trickster, stop being such a jerk. Go ahead, Punkish." said Ashley. Punkish nodded, grabbed Ciel's plate of food off the table, and went up to Ciel's room. He knocked on the door.

"Go away." said Ciel's voice.

"Ciel, it's Punkish. I know you're hungry. I brought up some food."

"I'm not hungry."

"But it's spaghetti. Your favorite." said Punkish. He heard footsteps getting closer to the door. Ciel opened it.

"Go away, Punkish. I want to be alone." said Ciel. And then he slammed the door in Punkish's face. Punkish was a little fazed by that action.

"Your food's getting cold." said Punkish. Nothing.

"Ciel?" asked Punkish. All he heard was sniffling. Punkish sighed and went downstairs.

"How did it go? I heard a slam." said Ashley.

"Ciel's still upset, unfortunately." said Punkish. Ashley sighed and got up. Ashley took the plate of spaghetti from Punkish and went upstairs. Ashley knocked on the door.

"Ciel, it's me, Ashley. Please open the door." said Ashley.

"Go away." said Ciel before he sniffled.

"Come on out. I lost people important to me, too. We have something in common. Punkish was just trying to help. You know that." said Ashley. She heard footsteps getting closer to the door. Ciel opened the door. His face was red from crying. He saw the plate of food in Ashley's face.

"Crane told me that spaghetti was your favorite Italian food." said Ashley as she gave him the plate.

"Thank you." said Ciel. He walked back in the room, leaving the door open. Ashley went in. She looked around the room. Ciel had a piano, a small bed only for one person, a tiny kitchen for him to make hot chocolate in, a small fireplace, and a painting of a big tree. Ashley looked on top of the piano and saw a picture of Ciel and Soleil both smiling. Seeing that picture made her smile sadly, too.

"Why do you have a piano in your room? Why couldn't you bring that downstairs so that everybody could see it?" asked Ashley.

"It was a birthday present from Soleil. I practice Soundless Voice on it sometimes. I didn't want to bring it downstairs because it was so heavy." said Ciel. He was eating his food on his bed.

"Ah. Is your spaghetti getting cold?"

"No, it's fine." Ashley took a seat beside Ciel.

"I lost my parents when I was little. They were murdered right in front of me. I always have nightmares of that night."

"Do you think the man that killed your parents could be the same person who killed Jersey?"

"I don't know. It was so long ago. And the guy was put in jail. Unless he broke out."

"Do you want some hot chocolate? I was just about to make some for myself. Append told me that it was going to be a cold night tonight." said Ciel.

"I would like that. Thank you." said Ashley. Ciel got up and went in the tiny kitchen. Ashley decided to get close to the fireplace. About 5 minutes later, Ciel came back with 2 cups of hot chocolate. He gave one of them to Ashley.

"Careful, it's hot." said Ciel.

"Of course it is." said Ashley. She took a sip.

"Mmm. What recipe do you use for this? This is delicious."

"I made the recipe myself." said Ciel.

"Wow. Well, this is yummy." said Ashley.

"I'm glad you liked it." said Ciel.

"Maybe you should take Crane's place in cooking." said Ashley. Ciel laughed a little.

"No, I'm not that good."

"Ciel, that was the first time I've heard you laugh or seen you smile ever since you got attacked yesterday. Keep doing that." said Ashley with a smile on her face. Ciel's smile turned upside down.

"I can't. Ever since Soleil passed away, I just can't. Soleil was a big part of my family. I just can't forget about her." said Ciel.

"If you like, we can bury her next to Jersey outside."

"Where did you bury Jersey?" asked Ciel.

"Just out behind the house. I had to change my shirt because there were blood stains all over it. And it was my favorite shirt, too." said Ashley. Ciel laughed a little again.

"I would like that very much." said Ciel.

"Thank you for talking to me, Ciel. Maybe you should try to get some sleep. If you can't, just come over to my room and we'll go over to Starmine's room together."

"Are you sure Starmine wouldn't mind?"

"Nah. Starmine's a good guy. I'm sure he wouldn't." said Ashley. She handed him her empty mug.

"Thanks for letting me see your room, too." said Ashley. She stood up and left to go downstairs to join the others.


	5. Chapter 5

It was now 10:30 at night and everyone was fast asleep. Except for Ashley, of course. She was still worried that she will have nightmares again. Suddenly, she heard a soft knock on her door. "Wonder who that could be." said Ashley to herself. She got out of bed and walked over to the door. She opened it and saw Ciel.

"Can't sleep?" asked Ashley. Ciel shook his head. "Me neither. Let's go over to Starmine's room." Ashley and Ciel walked over to Starmine's room. Ashley knocked on the door. Starmine answered it immediately.

"Ciel is with you, too? Why?" asked Starmine.

"You probably heard that Soleil passed away this afternoon. Ciel can't go to sleep. And neither can I." said Ashley.

"I have heard about that. Come on in." said Starmine as he opened the door wider. Ashley and Ciel walked in.

"I'm sorry to say this, but my bed can only fit 2 people. One of us has to sleep on the couch." Starmine pointed to a couch next to the bed.

"I'll do it." said Ashley.

"That's fine with me. What about you, Ciel?" asked Starmine. Ciel nodded. "There's an extra pillow and blanket over there, too. Good night."

"Good night, boys." said Ashley as she got herself comfortable on the couch. With a little bit of difficulty, she finally closed her eyes.

About 2 hours later, Starmine, Ciel, and Ashley were still asleep. Until suddenly, Ashley heard a faint scream coming from another room. Ashley went over to the bed and saw Starmine and Ciel still sleeping.

"Hey, guys. Wake up. I heard something." said Ashley as she gently shook Starmine's shoulder. Starmine yawned and opened his eyes.

"Ashley, what are you doing up? It's the middle of the night." said Ciel.

"I heard a scream. It sounded like it was coming from Aitetsu's room." said Ashley. Suddenly, the 3 of them heard a knock at the door. Ashley walked over to it and opened it. It was Trickster.

"Did you guys hear that scream about a minute ago?" he asked.

"You heard it too?" asked Ashley. Trickster nodded.

"Let's go over to Aitetsu's room and see what's going on." said Starmine.

Ashley, Starmine, Ciel, and Trickster ran over to Aitetsu's room. When they reached the door, Ashley tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Locked." said Ashley. Trickster backed up a bit and kicked the door with his foot. The door swung open. The 4 of them saw a bunch of armored men. And there was another man with a snake around his neck holding a sword up to Aitetsu's neck.

"Let him go! He doesn't deserve to die!" said Ashley.

"Quiet, girl." said the man with the snake. One of the armored men threw a shuriken at her. She dodged it and punched him in the jaw. Another man had a crossbow aimed for Ashley.

"You're in my way. All 4 of you." said the man. The man with the crossbow fired an arrow. Trickster pushed Ashley out of the way and took the hit instead. The arrow got his arm and pinned him to the wall.

"Trap the baku first. But don't kill him." said the man with the snake. The man with the crossbow fired 3 more arrows. One went for Trickster's other arm, and the other 2 went for his legs. Trickster was trapped on the wall.

"I'm stuck." said Trickster. Ciel tried to help him, but one of the armored men grabbed Ciel's neck. Another armored man grabbed Starmine's neck.

"Let go of me!" said Starmine as he elbowed the guy that was holding him in the stomach. But the guy still held on to him and choked him a little.

"So, what's it going to be, girl? Aitetsu, or these 3?" asked the man with the snake. He still held Aitetsu's neck with the sword. Ashley looked at Aitetsu. He had a scared look on his face. Ashley looked at Trickster, Starmine, and Ciel.

"Don't worry about us. We'll be fine. Just save Aitetsu!" said Ciel. Ashley was confused on what she should choose. If she goes for Aitetsu, her other 3 friends will die. But if she goes for Trickster, Ciel, and Starmine, Aitetsu will get killed. Ashley closed her eyes for a minute and thought on what she was going to do.

"I'm sorry, guys." said Ashley. She tried to go for Aitetsu, but the man with the snake already slit his throat.

"No!" said Ashley. The man with the snake let go of Aitetsu's bloody throat. Aitetsu was left lifeless on the floor. Ashley went over to Aitetsu and held him.

"Wrong choice, girl. You should've gone for the other 3. But, then again, Aitetsu would've been killed anyway. We'll be back." said the man with the snake. The men disappeared. Ashley went over to Starmine and Ciel, who were trying to get their breath back.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Ashley.

"We're fine. Right, Starmine?" asked Ciel. Starmine nodded before he coughed a bit.

"Uh, hello? What about me? I'm still kinda stuck here." said Trickster.

"Oh, sorry about that." said Ashley. She, Ciel, and Starmine each one arrow off of their baku friend. Ashley got the last one off.

"Thank you. What about Aitetsu? Is he..." said Trickster. Ciel went over to Aitetsu.

"I don't think you should see this, Ciel." said Starmine. Ciel had tears in his eyes. Ashley held him in his arms.

"We lost 2 Vocaloid modules in one day. Can today get any worse?" asked Ciel as he sobbed.

"Let's try to forget about it and get you guys back to bed. It's already 12:15. We'll bury Aitetsu next to Jersey and Soleil in the morning." said Trickster as he looked at his pocket watch. Ashley nodded and she, Ciel, and Starmine went back to Starmine's room. Trickster gave Aitetsu one last look and went back to his own room.

The next morning, Ashley woke up first. She left Starmine and Ciel to sleep in a little bit more. She went to Aitetsu's room and saw Trickster already there, knelt down beside Aitetsu's corpse.

"You can't be the killer, Trickster. You were there with us when it happened." said Ashley.

"Do you think we should tell Suou?" asked Trickster. Suou is Aitetsu's twin sister.

"Yeah. I think we should. Let's get going." said Ashley. She and Trickster left the Len modules' house and went over to where Ashley's sister Allison works.

Ashley knocked on the door when she and Trickster got to the Rin modules' house. Allison answered the door.

"Ashley. Trickster. What brings you 2 here so early?" asked Allison.

"Hey, sis. We're here to see Suou. It's kinda important." said Ashley.

"Right. Well, I'll go see if she's awake. You can come on in." said Allison. Ashley and Trickster went inside and sat down in the living room couch. Allison went upstairs to check on Suou. A few minutes later, she came down with Suou.

"Ashley. Trickster. Nice to see you guys here so early." said Suou.

"Hi, Suou. Is there anywhere private for us to talk?" asked Ashley as she looked at her older sister in the kitchen, probably making breakfast for the rest of the Rin modules.

"Sure. Come upstairs to my room." said Suou. She, Ashley, and Trickster went upstairs. She opened the door. Ashley saw that Suou's bedroom was a lot like Aitetsu's. She sat down on the bed while Trickster sat down beside her. Suou closed the door.

"This must be really important if you brought Trickster with you. What is it? How's my brother? Is he alright?" asked Suou.

"That's why we're here. It's about Aitetsu. He was killed last night." said Trickster.

"By the same guy who killed Jersey." said Ashley. Suou gasped and a hand flew to her mouth. She also had tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" asked Suou.

"We saw it happen. Also Starmine and Ciel were there, too." said Ashley. Suou walked over to Ashley and sobbed on her. Ashley gently patted her back.

"I also heard what happened to Soleil. She was like my best friend to me or something. We have many things in common. We both have a twin brother. With her and Aitetsu gone, I don't think I should live anymore." said Suou.

"Don't say that, Suou. You have so much to live for. What about the other Rin modules? They're your friends now." said Ashley.

"And we're going to find out who did this. And give him a taste of his own medicine." said Trickster.

"Thanks guys. If you guys ever find the killer, please kill him for me. I want to see he gets what he deserves." said Suou.

"We'll try, but we can't make any promises." said Ashley.

"Ashley, we better get back and tell the other Len modules about Aitetsu." said Trickster.

"You're right. Thanks for having us over." said Ashley.

"Thank you for coming." said Suou as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes and forced a smile on her face. Ashley and Trickster left the Rin modules' house.


	6. Chapter 6

When Ashley and Trickster got back to the Len modules' house, everyone else was already awake and having breakfast.

"Where have you 2 been?" asked Crane.

"At the Rin modules' place. We had to see Suou about something." said Ashley.

"Oh. Was it about Aitetsu?" asked Stylish.

"How did you know?" asked Trickster.

"Starmine and Ciel told us everything. Is it true that Aitetsu's dead?" said Append. Ashley and Trickster nodded sadly.

"I can't believe this. We already have 2 Len modules and one Rin module dead. We can't let anyone else die." said Asymmetry.

"Lucky for me, I found out who did this." said Council as he brought out his laptop. Everyone looked at the laptop. There was a picture of a man with a snake around his neck.

"That's him!" said Ashley.

"His name is Prince Len, and he's the Len module from the song 'Genealogy of Red, White, and Black'. He's in it along with Snow White Rin and Evil Queen Lily." said Council.

"That song is like not that old now." said Receiver.

"Wait a minute. Do you think Snow White Rin is at the Rin modules' place?" asked Crane.

"It could be possible. Although I heard that Snow White and Evil Queen don't get along very well." said Yukata.

"We should find out more about Prince. By going to Snow White and getting info out of her." said Ashley.

"After breakfast." said Crane sternly. Ashley's stomach growled at her.

"Well, then again, I am kinda of hungry." said Ashley as she sat down next to Phoenix.

"By the way, happy birthday, Blue Moon." said Receiver.

"Thank you guys. But I don't think now is the time to celebrate. Not after what happened to Aitetsu." said Blue Moon.

"You're right. Maybe some other time." said Dark.

After breakfast, everyone went over to the Rin modules' house again. Ashley knocked on the door. Allison answered it.

"Back again? Oh, you brought everybody this time. Are you here to see Suou again?" asked Allison.

"Actually, we're here for somebody else. Can you bring down Snow White for us?" asked Ashley.

"You mean Snow White Rin? I'm sorry, but she's at the forest right now."

"Oh, that's alright. We'll come back later then. Thanks anyway." Allison nodded and closed the door. But then, she opened the door again.

"By the way, tell Blue Moon I said happy birthday." said Allison. Then she closed the door again.

"She said..." said Ashley to Blue Moon.

"I know. I heard." Blue Moon interrupted.

"Let's go to the forest then." said Ashley to the Len modules.

"Man, this place gives me the creeps. Even during the daytime." said Polar.

"Hey, wait a minute. I recognize this part of the forest." said Rose.

"You do? Maybe you can find Snow White." said Ashley.

"I'll try. Follow me, guys." said Rose. Everyone followed Rose to a little clearing in the middle of the forest.

"Okay, we're here. Where's Snow White?" asked Blue Moon. Suddenly, a small knife came flying at Ashley's direction.

"Watch out!" said Eraser. Ashley dodged before the tip could touch her. The knife hit a tree.

"You have some nerve coming back here, Prince." said a female voice. Ashley looked and saw a girl that looked like all the other Rin modules walk up to the group. She had short blonde hair with a red bow on it. Her eyes were full of anger. She was wearing a white and blue dress. She was holding a long sword in one hand. She held her sword close to Ciel's neck. Ciel was freaking out.

"I'm sorry to say this, young lady, but we're not Prince. Does it look like we're killers?" asked Trickster.

"This boy here looks almost like Prince. I'm going to kill him for what he's done." said the girl.

"Guys, do something." said Ciel.

"Ciel had done nothing wrong. Take a good look at him. Does he look anything like Prince? Does he look anything like a killer?" said Ashley. The girl looked at Ciel. He was scared because he might be killed today.

"You're right. I don't see a snake around his neck. Prince always likes to carry him around. And he doesn't carry a sword with him. Or an army." said the girl. She slowly took the sword from Ciel's neck. Ciel fell on his knees.

"Are you alright, Ciel?" asked Ashley as she went over to him.

"I'm scared." said Ciel as he trembled in her arms.

"You seem lot a harmless bunch. It's not safe here. Especially with Prince's goons running about. Let's go to my place, where it's warmer." said the girl. Everyone followed the strange girl.

Further in the woods, the girl was serving the group hot chocolate. "Thanks for not trying to kill us, miss. Uh, you never told us your name." said Ashley.

"It's Snow White. I'm the Rin module for the song 'Genealogy of Red, White, and Black." said Snow White.

"So, you're Snow White? Nice to meet you. Uh, not to be rude, but why are you not with the other Rin modules?" asked Asymmetry.

"They won't accept me because they think I'm dangerous. Like the Len modules wouldn't accept Prince." said Snow White.

"Why wasn't Prince accepted?" asked Stylish.

"He's a killer. A psychopath. I heard about what happened to Jersey and Aitetsu. I'm really sorry for your loss." said Snow White.

"Why is he a psychopath?" asked Crane.

"He's a necrophiliac. A person in love with corpses."

"Oh. Gross. I didn't know that was a thing." said Ashley.

"Unfortunately, it is. He almost tried to kill me once. I ran away before he could. Now I hide here, waiting for my revenge."

"We're trying to get revenge, too. For Jersey and Aitetsu." said Polar.

"You guys are pretty brave, I'll give you that. But Prince is tough. Even without an army or his pet snake. It's going to take more than bravery to kill him." said Snow White. Ashley looked at Ciel, who was still shaking.

"You're kinda quiet, Ciel. Are you alright?" asked Ashley.

"I'm sorry I attacked you, Ciel. I thought you were Prince." said Snow White.

"It's alright." said Ciel.

"Ciel lost someone, too. Soleil, his sister." said Punkish.

"I've heard about that, too. I'm so sorry, Ciel. If there's anything I could do..." said Snow White.

"There's nothing you can do." said Ciel. He stood up and walked out the door.

"He looks like a guy who will never get over somebody's death." said Snow White.

"Yeah. Well, we better go. Thanks for having us over." said Ashley.

"If you ever see Prince or any of his goons trying to kill any of you, you know where to find me." said Snow White.

"Thanks, Snow White." said Ashley. Everyone left Snow White's hiding place.


	7. Chapter 7

"They were visiting Snow White, my liege. And now they're leaving. What do you think we should do?" asked a guard.

"We do nothing and wait for tonight to come. They already know who I am and why I'm here." said Prince, looking in his crystal ball.

"Are you ready to spin the Wheel Of Death, sir?" asked the guard.

"But of course." said Prince. The 2 of them went to the room where the giant wheel was waiting. Prince saw that the guards already removed Aitetsu's face from the wheel.

"It's time to spin again. Who will be our prince's next victim on..." said the guard announcer.

"WHEEL... OF... DEATH!" said the guards. Prince spun the wheel. He watched as the wheel kept spinning. After about 30 seconds, it was getting slower. Finally it stopped.

"Council." said the guards.

"Believe it or not, Council was the person who found out about me. It's time I end him. For tonight, we kill Council." said Prince as he raised his sword up high. The guards cheered.

As Ashley and the Len modules headed back for home, it started to snow harshly. "We better hurry before this gets worse." said Ashley. Everyone nodded. They made it back in the house.

"Phew. That was close." said White Edge.

"I'll make some hot chocolate for everyone." said Ciel.

"That would be lovely, Ciel. Thank you." said Ashley. Ciel walked into the kitchen and everyone went in the living room to watch TV.

"So now we have an ally that can help defeat Prince." said Bad Boy.

"Snow White said that killing Prince is not going to be easy. Suou said to me earlier that we need to kill Prince." said Ashley.

"But we don't know who his next victim is. We don't know when he's going to strike next." said Polar.

"It's most likely that he will attack during the nighttime. That's when he killed Jersey and Aitetsu." said Crane. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Wonder who that could be." said Yukata. Ciel went over to open the door. It was Snow White.

"Snow White? What brings you here?" asked Ciel.

"Hello, again, Ciel. Long time no see." said Snow White.

"Please come in." said Ciel as he opened the door wider so that Snow White could walk in. Snow White did that.

"Oh, hello, Snow White. Nice to see you again." said Ashley.

"I'm afraid it hasn't been nice." said Snow White.

"What do you mean?" asked School Wear.

"I'm here because I was spying on Prince. He had this wheel he calls the Wheel Of Death. He spun it earlier, and it pointed at you, Council." said Snow White as she pointed at Council.

"Why does he want to kill me?" asked Council.

"Prince likes to kill for fun. There is no reason why he wants to kill you." said Snow White.

"We better protect Council. When did you hear he will attack?" asked Ashley.

"Tonight. Probably at midnight."

"Some of us will have to stay up tonight and wait for Prince to come over. Then we'll deliver the drop." said Bad Boy.

"It's not going to be easy, Bad Boy. But let's give it a try." said Snow White.

"I'll volunteer to stay up. I never get sleep anyways." said Ashley.

"And why is that?"

"Because I always have nightmares of either my parents or Prince trying to kill us."

"I used to have nightmares of Prince trying to kill me, too. But those days were back in the past."

"Wait a minute, guys. It seems there is a connection to the people that Prince has killed." said Trickster.

"What do you mean, Trickster?" asked White Edge.

"He always goes for Len modules that wear white. Jersey and Aitetsu were both wearing white and they were killed. So, after he kills Council, if we don't stop him, he could come back to kill either White Edge, Eraser, Append, Dark, or Blue Moon. Or even Ciel." said Trickster.

"You know, I never would've known that. Let's see if that's true." said Snow White.

"Well, we have to wait for tonight." said Ashley.

"Hot chocolate's ready." said Ciel from the kitchen.

"Ooh, hot chocolate. Do you want to stay with us, Snow White?" asked Ashley.

"If it's hot chocolate, I guess it wouldn't hurt. Besides, you guys need help in bringing down Prince. I'll stay for a little while longer." said Snow White. Everyone went in the kitchen to drink their warm hot chocolate.

That night, Ashley, Snow White, Trickster, Rose, Starmine, Blue Moon, and Ciel were hanging out in Council's room. Everyone else was fast asleep. Council had the door locked and the windows shut. "It's almost time, guys. Get ready." said Ashley. Rose brought his sword out. Suddenly, Council screamed as he was dragged out through one of the windows.

"Council!" said Ashley. Everyone unlocked the door and went outside in the snowy weather.

"You couldn't have asked for a better night than this, couldn't you?" asked a voice. They all saw Prince and his army. Prince held Council by the neck.

"Release him, Prince. He's innocent." said Rose.

"That's the whole point." said Prince. He released Council's neck and brought out his sword. One of the guards held Council by the hair.

"Let him go." said Snow White as she also brought her sword out.

"Snow White. I'm surprised you are hanging out with these lowlifes." said Prince.

"We're going to work together to take you down." said Snow White.

"But at what cost? Council will be killed, and your friends can't do anything to stop me."

"We'll see about that." Snow White ran forward.

"Attack!" said Prince to his army. The armored men attacked the group. Except for the guy holding Council.

"What are you waiting on? Kill him and then attack them." said Prince.

"Oh, of course, my liege." said the guard. He brought his sword out and stabbed Council in the side. Council screamed in pain.

"Council! No!" said Ashley. She punched one guard in the face and then punched another in the groin. She ran over to Council and Prince.

"You have come dangerously close to me, girl." said Prince. He tried attacking her, but she dodged his attack.

"Don't let me kill 2 modules in one night." said Prince. Ashley saw that one of the guards held Blue Moon by the neck.

"No! Don't kill Blue Moon." said Ashley. Suddenly, Blue Moon bit the guard's arm and then punched him in the face hard. Ashley was highly impressed. Blue Moon smiled at her and went over to help Ciel, who was having trouble against 3 of the guards.

"Come on, little boy. What are you afraid of? Afraid that we're going to kill you?" asked one of them. Blue Moon punched one of them in the face and Rose killed the other 2 with his sword.

"Thanks Rose and Blue Moon. I thought I was a goner." said Ciel.

"We better help the others now." said Rose.

Snow White was trying to hold them off on her own. But she was having a hard time doing so. "You know, I could've spared your life and made you my princess." said Prince as he walked over to her.

"Over my dead body." said Snow White as she killed another guard with her sword.

"Oh, that I shall arrange with pleasure." said Prince. His eyes changed to red and slit, like a snake. Snow White's eyes did the same.

"Snow White?" said Ciel. Snow White saw Ciel and her eyes changed back to blue. Ciel had a scared look on his face.

"What are you?" he whispered.

"Ciel, I can explain." said Snow White. Ciel looked away from her and ran off.

"Ciel! Wait!" said Snow White.

"He's scared of what you have become." said Prince.

"That's because you made me like this." said Snow White.

"Sir, we're outmatched." said a guard who was fighting Trickster.

"It seems like we are. Fall back. We did our mission." said Prince. Suddenly, he and the guards disappeared.

"We won, for now. Where's Ciel?" said Ashley.

"He's safe. Let's check on Council." said Snow White. Everyone went over to the Council's corpse.

"He's dead, alright. There is no pulse." said Trickster. Ashley started to cry and hold Council's body in her arms. Suddenly she saw a lone figure in the distance. She couldn't see the figure because it was dark and it was snowing. Ashley motioned for the figure to come closer. It did, and Ashley couldn't believe it. It was Trad with tears in her eyes.

"What are you doing out here, Trad?" asked Blue.

"I heard something from my room. I went outside to check it out. I saw you guys fighting off Prince and his men. And then... I see this." said Trad as she knelt down next to Ashley and Council.

"I'm so sorry, Trad." said Ashley as she comforted her.

"Prince will pay for this." said Trad silently.

"We better check on Ciel. He ran off. Probably one of the guards scared him off." said Snow White. Everyone went back in the Len modules' house. Trad followed them. But before all that, Ashley buried Council next to Jersey, Soleil, and Aitetsu.


	8. Chapter 8

As the group was walking back to the house, Trickster screamed in pain and held his arm. It was bleeding.

"Trickster, you're hurt." said Ashley.

"I might have something that can help you out, if you can't heal yourself." said Snow White. Trickster tried to heal himself, but it didn't work. Snow White brought out some herbs.

"What are those?" asked Rose.

"Healing herbs. They're helpful little things that can heal wounds. I always have bunches of them with me when I always encounter Prince and his men." said Snow White. She brought out a few herbs from her pocket. They were small little plants.

"We better go inside. I'll make some tea for you to heal your arm, Trickster." said Snow White.

"And how is tea supposed to help him?" asked Starmine.

"The herbs must only be consumed by a drink. And I've heard that Trickster likes tea. So, why not?" said Snow White.

"Well, let's hurry up before this storm gets worse." said Blue Moon. Everyone went inside.

"Ciel must be in his room. I'll go check on him." said Ashley as she went upstairs. Snow White went in the kitchen to make the tea. Blue Moon, Starmine, and Rose helped Trickster to the couch in the living room.

"This won't take long." said Snow White from the kitchen.

"It's been a long time since I bled. We bakus are immortal creatures." said Trickster.

"Just hang on a little longer, Trickster." said Starmine.

Meanwhile, Ashley was walking over to Ciel's room. She opened the door herself and saw Ciel sitting on his bed.

"Hey, it's me. Snow White told me you ran off during the fight." said Ashley as she sat down beside him.

"I don't think we should trust Snow White anymore." said Ciel.

"Why not?"

"When she and Prince were about to fight, I saw their eyes changed to red and slit like a snake's eyes. I was too scared to even come close to them. I ran off. Snow White had that look in her eyes like she wanted to kill someone." said Ciel.

"Well, she's the only one we have to trust if we want to defeat Prince. Come on. Let's go downstairs and see how Trickster's doing." said Ashley.

"It's done. This might smell funny. But it tastes good." said Snow White. Trickster sniffed the tea that was given to him.

"Bleah! I am not drinking that." said Trickster.

"It's the only way to heal your arm." said Rose. Snow White saw Ashley and Ciel coming downstairs.

"Trickster! What happened to your arm?" asked Ciel.

"One of the guards probably slashed it." said Blue Moon.

"So, with the help of some herbs, I have found a way to heal his arm." said Snow White.

"But he has to drink his tea if he wants to be cured." said Starmine.

"Alright, I'll do it." said Trickster as he took the cup of tea from Snow White's hands and took a little sip.

"How does it taste?" asked Ashley.

"It's not that bad, actually. The stench may be horrible, but it tastes amazing." said Trickster. He drank the rest of it.

"Look at your arm. It's slowly starting to heal itself." said Rose. Trickster looked at his arm. Rose was right. The wound he had started to close up.

"I told you." said Snow White.

"Thank you, Snow White." said Trickster.

"So, what got you scared, Ciel?" asked Snow White to Ciel. He was hiding behind Ashley because he was still scared of Snow White.

"Your eyes. When you and Prince were about to fight, both of you guys' eyes turned red and slit like a snake's. How did that happen?" asked Ciel.

"It's a long story that you probably don't want to hear." said Snow White.

"Well, we should probably get some sleep. And you should head back home, Trad, before the other Rin modules begin to worry about you." said Ashley.

"Good idea. The funeral is tomorrow, right? For Jersey, Aitetsu, Soleil, and Council?" asked Trad.

"Yes." said Ashley.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, then. It was nice meeting you, Snow White." said Trad.

"Nice meeting you, too, Trad. Have a safe walk home." said Snow White. Trad walked out the door.

"I should probably head back, too. Just call me if you have trouble with Prince again."

"Don't worry. We will." said Ashley. Snow White smiled a bit and headed out the door.

"Well, I'm going to hit the hay. Good night, guys." said Rose.

"In fact, we should all be in bed." said Ashley. Trickster, Rose, Starmine, Ciel, Blue Moon, and Ashley went up to bed.

The next morning, Ashley woke up and got into her nice clothes that she would wear for a funeral. Today was the funeral for Aitetsu, Soleil, Council, and Jersey. Suddenly, a knock on her door was heard. Ashley went over to answer it. It was Ciel.

"Good morning, Ciel. I know you probably don't want to attend Soleil's funeral, but I think it might do you some good." said Ashley.

"I'm going to the funeral." said Ciel.

"Good." said Ashley. She and Ciel went downstairs to see the others dressed nicely as well.

"Are you ready to leave?" asked Crane.

"I'm just ready to get it over with." said Ashley. Everyone left the house to go outside. At the burial site, they saw Suou, Trad, and Cheerful Candy, Jersey's girlfriend.

"So glad you 3 could make it. Where is everybody else?" asked Ashley.

"They're coming." said Suou. Suddenly, a bunch of cars pulled up. Ashley saw all of the Hatsune Miku modules, Megurine Luka modules, Kaito modules, and Meiko modules walking up to them. She also saw Alix, Shayla, Kristina, and Kellie.

"It's been a while. I'm really sorry that this happened." said Alix.

"If this happened to any of us, I would try to find the murderer myself." said Kellie.

"I'm just glad all of you could make it." said Ashley. Suddenly, she saw the rest of the Rin modules and Allison come outside. Even Snow White came to the funeral.

"I heard from Trad that Council was killed last night. I'm really sorry that this happened." said Allison.

"Enough talk. We have a funeral to get over with." said Trickster. Everyone gathered up by the graves of Jersey, Soleil, Council, and Aitetsu.

"So, who would like to speak first?" asked Crane.

A few hours later after the funeral, everyone went home. Ashley still felt sorry for Trad, Cheerful, Suou, and Ciel. She sat all alone in her room in her bed, looking at the ceiling.

"One day, guys. We'll bring down the person who did this. Before he kills anyone else." Ashley silently vowed to herself. Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. Ashley got up to open it. It was Append.

"Have you seen Starmine? He wasn't at the funeral." said Append.

"I'm sorry. I haven't. Have you looked in his room?" said Ashley.

"Never mind, Append. I found him." said Receiver. Ashley and Append located Receiver's voice and found him, Trickster, and Starmine in Starmine's bedroom. Starmine was sleeping and he looked sick.

"What's wrong with him, Trickster?" asked Receiver.

"He's got some kind of sickness. I don't know what it is. None of us have ever been sick before." said Trickster. Ashley felt Starmine's forehead. It felt really warm.

"It's just a fever, guys. I'm sure he'll be fine." said Ashley.

"It has to be more than that. I heard him panting really heavily earlier. Remember when Starmine had that asthma attack?" asked Receiver. Ashley nodded.

"I think he's having another one."


	9. Chapter 9

"Well, I know how to handle asthma attacks. You 3 go downstairs and have lunch. I'll be down in a few minutes once I get this sorted out." said Ashley. Receiver, Append, and Trickster left to go downstairs. Ashley laid down beside Starmine and felt his forehead again. Ashley left to go back to her room to get a few things. She walked out of her room with a washcloth and a bowl of cold water. She came back and set the bowl on the bed. She put the washcloth in it and wringed it out. She put it on Starmine's forehead. That woke him up.

"Hey, Ashley." said Starmine in a hoarse voice.

"Ssh. Don't try to speak. You're sick." said Ashley.

"So, what happened at the funeral? I wasn't there." said Starmine.

"A lot of sadness. Everyone was there. Actually, Sunflower, Rose's sister, was the first one to notice you weren't there. She told Rose to tell me to say hi to Starmine." said Ashley.

"Oh." said Starmine before he coughed. His coughing wouldn't stop for a few seconds. Ashley then noticed his breathing.

"Starmine, where's your inhaler?" asked Ashley. Starmine pointed at the bedside table next to the couch. Ashley went over and grabbed it. She then gave it to Starmine. He breathed in it for a few seconds. Then he gave it back to Ashley.

"Thanks." said Starmine.

"You should get some rest." said Ashley. Starmine nodded before falling asleep. Ashley kissed him on the lips and went downstairs to eat lunch.

When Ashley got downstairs, all of the Len modules were there eating lunch.

"Where's Starmine?" asked White Edge.

"He got sick." said Ashley.

"What? Sick? No Vocaloid module ever got sick before." said Crane.

"It's true. He just has a high fever. I told him that he needs rest before I left." said Ashley.

"Well, we'll worry about Starmine later. Come eat lunch with us." said Yukata. Ashley smiled and ate lunch with her friends. After lunch was over, Ashley decided to head back to Starmine's room. But the door was shut. She left it open when she left. Ashley tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"The girl is trying to get in, sir." said a voice.

"Then don't let her." said another voice.

"It's Prince. He's after Starmine next." said Ashley to herself. She tried to kick the door open. She succeeded. She saw a horrifying sight. She saw Prince's men all around the room. And Prince was top of Starmine with his package deep in him. Both boys were naked. Prince looked like he was having the time of his life. Starmine looked like he was in pain.

"Well, hello. Ashley. That's your name, right?" asked Prince.

"What are you doing to Starmine?" asked Ashley.

"What does it look like? I'm showing my affection towards him."

"You're sick."

"Grab her. Make sure she doesn't escape." 2 of the guards grabbed Ashley's arms.

"I know you have a thing for Starmine. Watch as I make him lose his virginity." said Prince. Ashley was forced to watch as Prince thrusted hard into Starmine. Ashley was forced to hear Starmine's screams of pain mixed with pleasure. She heard all of the guards laughing. Ashley wanted to call for help, but she would bet that all of the other modules wouldn't hear her. About 10 minutes later, Prince came into Starmine. Prince watched as Starmine fell limply on the bed. Prince pulled out of him.

"You see? That's how you do it." said Prince. Ashley threw one guard halfway across the room. She head-butted the other one. She watched as Prince and the rest of the guards got away. Ashley quickly clothed Starmine again before anyone came in the room. Starmine opened his eyes and saw Ashley.

"It's not what it looks like, Ashley. I swear." said Starmine as he hugged her and cried on her shoulder.

"I know. Prince will pay for this." said Ashley.

"I told him many times to get out of me, but he said he would kill me if I didn't shut up." said Starmine.

"I know. Hey, after Prince is either behind bars or killed, can we make it real?"

"You mean, have sex with you?"

"Yeah. Prince raping you didn't count. Don't worry, I'm pretty skilled." said Ashley.

"Okay. As long as you don't hurt me." said Starmine.

"I won't. Because I heard from Crypton that male Vocaloids can get pregnant and not females. That includes modules, too. We'll be careful." said Ashley. Starmine nodded.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Ashley.

"Actually, I feel a lot better. I should thank Prince for making me feel better. Then again, I probably shouldn't because he's a killer." said Starmine.

"Do you think we should start our relationship by making out?" asked Ashley.

"I would like that." said Starmine. Ashley bent down and kissed Starmine on the lips. Starmine kissed back. Starmine wrapped his arms around Ashley's neck. After a few minutes, Ashley broke the kiss to get some air. Starmine let go of Ashley's neck.

"That was fun." said Ashley. Starmine nodded in agreement.

"Come on. I say we go downstairs and watch TV with the others." She got off of Starmine and went downstairs. Starmine followed.

"Starmine, you got better quickly." said Receiver.

"It was the touch of love." said Ashley.

"Aw. That's really nice to hear. Well, come on and sit down with us. Your favorite show is on, Ashley." said Punkish. Ashley sat down beside Starmine on the couch. The other modules don't know about Prince breaking in and raping Starmine. Ashley and Starmine decided to keep it a secret.

"I haven't seen Ciel ever since the funeral. Is he alright?" asked Ashley. She and the Len modules were now eating supper in the kitchen.

"He's still upset about the funeral. I told him countless times to come downstairs and eat something. But he wouldn't listen to me. It's almost like he's ignoring me." said Crane.

"Would you guys mind if I talked to Ciel?" asked Ashley.

"You're the only one who can at this point." said Append. Ashley went upstairs and into Ciel's room. She helped herself in. She saw that Ciel was lying down in bed with his back turned to her.

"I know you're not asleep, Ciel. Tell me what's wrong." said Ashley. Ciel turned around and sat up.

"Nothing." lied Ciel.

"You're lying. Just tell me." said Ashley as she took a seat on the bed. Ciel went back to laying down with his back facing her again.

"I just miss Soleil and the others. That's all." said Ciel. Ashley put a hand on Ciel's back. He flinched from the touch, but relaxed after a few seconds.

"You want to know something? I miss my parents, too. I wish they were there beside me right now. In fact, I always wish that." said Ashley as she rubbed his back. She could tell that Ciel was crying silently. Ashley made him sit up so that she could hug him. They hugged each other in silence.


	10. Chapter 10

That night, Ashley was in Starmine's bed wide awake. "Someone else is going to be killed tonight. I just know it." said Ashley to herself. She didn't want to wake Starmine with her thoughts. Suddenly, there was a faint scream coming from another bedroom. Ashley saw Starmine still asleep. Ashley quietly got out of the bed and opened the door. She saw Punkish running towards her.

"You heard that scream too, right?" he asked. Ashley nodded. The 2 of them went over to Eraser's room, where the source of the scream was heard. Ashley tried to open the door, but it was locked. She tried to kick the door open. She succeeded. They saw Prince and his men getting closer to Eraser.

"Leave him alone!" said Ashley as she punched a guard in the face.

"I wasn't expecting you here, Ashley. Especially after all that's happened this afternoon." said Prince.

"What is he talking about, Ashley?" asked Punkish with a confused look on his face.

"Don't worry about it. We have to save Eraser. You go for the guards. I'll try to stop Prince." said Ashley. She went over to Prince.

"You have come dangerously close to me. You wouldn't want me to kill yet another Len module, do you?" asked Prince as he raised his sword to Eraser's neck. Ashley looked over at Punkish, who seemed to be struggling against the guards.

"It seems as though Punkish is not that good of a fighter. I don't blame him." said Prince. 2 of the guards grabbed Punkish's arms. He tried to squirm out of their grasp, but couldn't.

"So, what's it going to be? Eraser, or Punkish? The choice is yours. Or, maybe I should go after your precious Starmine again." said Prince. Ashley got angry when he mentioned Starmine.

"You won't lay a finger on Starmine." said Ashley as she tried to go for Eraser, but Prince already slit his throat.

"No!" cried Ashley as Prince let Eraser's body fall to the floor.

"Again, you made a wrong choice. You should've gone for Punkish." said Prince. He snapped his fingers and the 2 guards that were holding Punkish threw him towards the wall. Punkish slipped out of consciousness after his back hit the wall.

"We'll be seeing each other again, Ashley. Let's go." said Prince. He and the guards left the room. Ashley went over to Punkish to see if he was alright.

"Punkish. Hey, Punkish, wake up." said Ashley. Seeing that he wasn't waking up, Ashley then went over to Eraser.

"I'm sorry, Eraser. Originator and Sakura will hate me now." said Ashley. She then saw Starmine at the doorway with a shocked expression on his face.

"I woke up and saw that you were gone. So, I asked Trickster where you were. He said that you would be here. He heard Eraser scream, too. Is he...?" asked Starmine as he went over to Ashley.

"Unfortunately, yes. I had a choice, and I blew it. If I went for Eraser, he would be killed. But if I went for Punkish, Punkish would've been killed. Then he mentioned you. I didn't want him to rape you again. So I went for Eraser. And Prince killed him." said Ashley.

"Wait, Punkish? Where is he?" asked Starmine.

"Behind you. He's unconscious." said Ashley. Starmine looked behind him and saw Punkish still knocked out.

"I'm going to have to tell Sakura about this." said Ashley.

"Not when it's the middle of the night, you're not." said Starmine.

"Fine. I'll do it in the morning." said Ashley.

"Do you mind helping me in carrying Punkish?" asked Starmine. Ashley nodded.

Meanwhile, in Punkish's room, Punkish was just waking up. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in your room. Eraser's dead, Punkish. Starmine already knows what's going on." said Ashley.

"Ugh. My head and back still hurts. Those 2 guards can really throw hard."

"Try to get some sleep, Punkish. It looks like you need it." said Starmine. Punkish nodded and closed his eyes again.

"We should head back to bed too." said Ashley. Starmine nodded. The 2 of them went back to Starmine's room.

The next morning, Ashley woke up to find Starmine still asleep. "At least you're safe, Starmine. Prince is getting nowhere near you. I promise." said Ashley. She got out of bed and quietly went out the door. She saw everyone else eating breakfast.

"Good morning, guys." said Ashley.

"Oh, good morning, Ashley." said Crane.

"Where's Eraser? I didn't see him come down. And where's Starmine?" asked School Wear.

"Starmine is still sleeping. And Eraser... well... there was another attack last night. Eraser is dead. There was nothing I could do." said Ashley. Everyone gasped.

"Are you sure?" asked Phoenix.

"Ask Punkish. He was with me." Everyone looked at Punkish, who closed his eyes and hung his head in shame.

"Oh. Originator will not be happy with this. Neither will Sakura." said Receiver.

"Speaking of Sakura, I was just about to go visit her now." said Ashley.

"You can go see Sakura after you finish your breakfast." said Crane.

"Okay, Mom." said Ashley. Everyone else giggled.

Ashley walked by herself to the Rin modules' place. She knocked on the door when she got there. Allison opened the door.

"Hey, little sis. What brings you here on this fine morning?" asked Allison.

"I'm here to see Sakura. Is she available?" said Ashley.

"Sure. Sakura, Ashley wants to talk to you." said Allison. She left and Sakura took her place.

"Well, come on in. It must be cold out there." said Sakura as she opened the door wider. Ashley helped herself in.

"Sakura, is there anywhere private for us to talk? I don't want the other Rin modules or Allison to know yet." said Ashley.

"Know about what?" asked Sakura.

"Please, Sakura. It's important." Sakura saw that Ashley had a serious look on her face.

"I'll be back, guys." said Sakura to the other Rin modules and Allison.

"It's okay, Sakura. Take your time." said Panda, Polar's girlfriend. Sakura led Ashley to her room.

"So, Ashley, tell me. Why are you here?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura, I know you have had a relationship with Eraser for quite a long time now. Is that right?" said Ashley.

"Yeah. Eraser is the sweetest Len module that I've ever known." said Sakura.

"Well, last night, something really bad happened to Eraser. How can I put this so I don't hurt your feelings really badly?" asked Ashley.

"Just say it, Ashley. I'm sure with whatever you have to say, it's not going to be as bad as what Trad, Cheerful, and Suou had to go through. I have to put up and be there for them while their loved ones are dead all the time." said Sakura.

"Sakura, I'm pretty sure you're not going to take this news well." said Ashley. She put a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Eraser is dead, Sakura. He was killed last night. I'm sorry." Sakura's eyes went wide with surprise and after a few seconds went teary.

"I can't believe it. Is this true?" asked Sakura as she tried to dry her eyes.

"It's true. Punkish and I were there when it happened. Prince slit Eraser's throat. I tried to save him, I really did. If I didn't, Punkish or Starmine would've gotten hurt. And I didn't want that to happen to either of them." said Ashley.

"You were just doing your job. I don't blame you." said Sakura. Suddenly she got up and went to her dresser. A few seconds later, she came out with a bracelet in her hand.

"What is that?" asked Ashley.

"It was supposed to be mine. Eraser gave this to me on my birthday last August, to remember what we had as a couple. But I don't want it anymore. After hearing that Eraser died, I just can't have it in my room any longer. Take it. Give it to someone you really like, as a brother or boyfriend, it doesn't really matter. Eraser told me that some really cool stuff happens when the person you really like wears it. I haven't worn it ever since I got it for my birthday." said Sakura.

"I don't know what to say, Sakura. Thank you. I'll take good care of it." said Ashley. She put the bracelet in her pocket.

"Good. Now, do the other Len modules know that Eraser's dead? Does Originator know?"

"The other Len modules know about it. I'm not so sure about Originator. It's been a long time since I've been to the Kaito modules' place." said Ashley.

"I see. Well, the Kaito modules' place moved over here not too long ago. Allison told me that your friend Alix decided to move a little closer to her friend ever since the news of Council, Jersey, and Aitetsu happened. And the Kaito modules' feel like they haven't seen you in forever, so, that's why they moved over."

"So, are they next door or something?" asked Ashley.

"Actually, they now live past the forest."

"Thank you, Sakura. Well, I guess I'll be leaving now. And again, I'm really sorry about your loss." said Ashley. She left the room. And then she waved goodbye to the other Rin modules and her sister.

"Next stop, the Kaito modules' house." said Ashley to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile, Ashley was walking over to the Kaito modules' house. Ashley called the Len modules saying that she was going to tell Originator about Eraser. While she was walking, she saw Snow White doing some garden work.

"Ashley. Haven't seen you in a while." said Snow White.

"Hey, Snow White." said Ashley.

"So, where are you headed?"

"To the Kaito modules' house. I have to tell Originator about something. Something important."

"What could be so important that you have to talk to Originator about?" asked Snow White.

"Eraser was killed by Prince last night." said Ashley. Snow White gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." said Snow White.

"Eraser and Originator were buddies, so that's why I'm going over to see him." said Ashley.

"Oh. Well, they live right past here. But watch out for Prince's men. They're all over the forest now."

"I'll be careful. Thanks, Snow White." Snow White nodded and Ashley continued her journey.

When she got there, Ashley knocked on the door. Alix, one of Ashley's friends, opened it.

"Ashley. Hi! It's been forever." said Alix as she hugged Ashley.

"Hi, Alix. Can I come in?" said Ashley.

"Of course you can. It's quite cold out there, isn't it?" Alix let Ashley come in.

"Where is everybody?"

"Oh, they're in the living room. Lazy these days."

"Just bring Originator out here. I only want to talk to him."

"Alright. Be right back." Alix left and came back a few moments later with Originator.

"Ashley. It's been a long time since any of us have seen you. How have you been?" said Originator.

"I'm fine. Originator, is there anywhere else private for us to talk?" asked Ashley.

"What's wrong with the kitchen?" asked another Kaito module named Guilty. He was trying to look for something to eat.

"Hello, Guilty." said Ashley.

"Guilty, please. Just go back in the living room or something. Ashley wants to talk to me only." said Originator. Guilty went back in the living room with his snack.

"We can always talk in my room." said Originator.

"That would be lovely. Lead the way." said Ashley.

Ashley looked at Originator's room. It was designed a lot like Eraser's room.

"So, why did you want to see me?" asked Originator.

"It's about Eraser." said Ashley.

"Eraser? I haven't seen him since we did 'Erase or Zero' together. How's he doing?"

"Actually, he's not doing so fine."

"Oh?"

"Remember the funeral a couple of days ago?"

"How could I? Ciel was in the worst shape I've seen him in. How's he doing, by the way?"

"He's just fine. Originator, I'm about to tell you what I told Sakura earlier."

"And what was that?" Ashley sighed.

"Originator, Eraser's dead. He was killed last night." Originator had a shocked expression on his face.

"I don't believe you." said Originator as he folded his arms.

"It's the truth. Punkish and I were there. Sakura knows about it as well." said Ashley. Originator laid down on his bed with a hand over his forehead.

"This can't be happening. Was this Prince's doing?"

"Yes."

"Besides Sakura and me, who else knows about this?"

"All of the other Len modules." Originator sighed.

"Alright. I'll believe you. Thanks for telling me about this."

"You're welcome. And I'm really sorry for your loss."

"It's okay. I guess I have to find another singing partner then." said Originator. Ashley left him alone in his room. She waved goodbye to the other Kaito modules and Alix and went on her journey home.

"Sir, she just left the Kaito modules' house." said a guard.

"Excellent. Now both Originator and Sakura are feeling weak. Let's spin the Wheel Of Death again." said Prince as he left his throne and followed the guard. They both could see Eraser's face has been removed from the wheel.

"It's that time of day again. Who will be Prince's next victim on..." said the guard announcer.

"WHEEL... OF... DEATH!" said the rest of the guards in unison. Prince spun the wheel. All of them watched as the wheel started to slow down. Finally, it stopped.

"Kagamine Len Append." said the guards.

"This will be an easy mission. Without one Append, the other 2 will feel weak under me. I can almost smell victory within my grasp." said Prince.

When Ashley got home, she watched TV with the Len modules. Trickster told Ashley that while she was gone, he buried Eraser next to the others that were killed. "Has anyone seen Ciel?" asked Ashley.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon." said Dark.

"Hmm. I'll go upstairs and see if I can find him." said Ashley. She went upstairs and up to Ciel's room. She let herself in. She saw Ciel asleep. She went over to him and gently shook his shoulder.

"Ciel. Ciel, wake up." said Ashley. Ciel slowly opened his eyes and saw Ashley.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ciel.

"The others were just wondering where you were. You need to come downstairs and join them. You look like you haven't eaten any meals in like a week." said Ashley.

"I'm not hungry." said Ciel.

"Now that's a total lie. Come on, Ciel. You have to eat something." said Ashley as she lightly tugged on his arm. But Ciel jerked it back.

"I'm just trying to help you out of your depression. It's been 2 days since Soleil passed away." said Ashley.

"I know you are. Everyone is trying to help. But I don't think you can try to cure my depression. Starmine told me what happened to Eraser last night. That's another one of us dead, Ashley. How much longer is this going to go on?" said Ciel.

"I promised the Rin modules that we're going to take him down. And I don't break promises."

"What about Snow White?"

"What about her?"

"Is she going to help us defeat Prince?"

"You said you don't trust her because of her past with Prince. But I still consider her a friend. Besides, she's the only one we have against Prince."

"You're right."

"Now, come on downstairs. Everyone misses you."

"I don't think I can."

"Why not?" Ciel groaned and held his head.

"Ciel, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's just a headache." said Ciel. But then he clutched his head a little harder and moaned in pain.

"Ciel?" Ashley asked. Suddenly, Ciel fainted in Ashley's arms.

"Ciel!" Ashley felt his head. It was warm.

"What happened?" asked a voice. Ashley saw Starmine in the doorway.

"Ciel just fainted on me." said Ashley. Starmine went over and felt Ciel's forehead.

"He's burning up. Badly." said Starmine.

"We should tell the others." said Ashley. Starmine nodded. But suddenly, Starmine clutched his stomach and moaned in pain.

"Starmine, not you too." said Ashley.

"It's okay. I must've ate something terrible or something." said Starmine. But the burning in his stomach was getting worse. Starmine got down on his knees.

"Starmine?"

"Go get the others. Hurry." said Starmine. Ashley nodded and left.

"Guys! Something's wrong." said Ashley.

"What?" said Yukata.

"Come upstairs in Ciel's room." said Ashley. Everyone followed Ashley to Ciel's room. Ciel was still unconscious, but Starmine was gone.

"Where did Starmine go?" asked White Edge. Suddenly, they heard someone vomiting in the bathroom. Everyone went there to find Starmine finished vomiting. Ashley gave him a glass of water to wash it down.

"Thanks. Must've been something I ate." said Starmine.

"It can't be the food. I double-checked to see if it was expired. But it wasn't." said Crane.

"Then what could it be?" asked Bad Boy.

"I think I might have some kind of flu." said Starmine.

"Well, we'll worry about you later. We have to see if Ciel woke up." said Receiver. Everyone went back to Ciel's room to find Ciel awake.

"How do you feel?" asked Ashley. Ciel felt his own forehead.

"I feel fine." said Ciel.

"That can't be right. 5 minutes ago you fainted in my arms."

"I did? I don't remember that."

"You did. Your head was feeling a little warm 5 minutes ago. And then you fainted in my arms."

"Oh. Well, I feel better now."

"It's alright, guys. You can go downstairs." said Ashley. Everyone left. Ashley sat beside Ciel.

"Don't scare me like that again, Ciel. I thought something really bad happened. Like Starmine."

"Why? What happened to him?"

"His stomach was acting up. Crane must've poisoned him with his food or something. Nothing to worry about." said Ashley.

"I HEARD THAT!" said Crane from downstairs.

"How did he hear that?"

"He must've gotten super good hearing all of a sudden."

"Maybe. Well, where were we? Oh yeah. Ciel, get downstairs and eat something." said Ashley.

"Alright, alright. I'll go downstairs and watch TV or whatever it is you guys are doing." said Ciel.

"Good boy."

"Ashley, Starmine is getting worse." said Punkish from downstairs. Ashley and Ciel hurried downstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

Ashley and Ciel went downstairs and saw Starmine on Punkish's lap, feeling sick.

"You feeling alright, Starmine?" asked Ashley.

"What does it look like?" asked Starmine.

"I might have something that can help." said Trickster as he left to go to his room. He came back a few moments later with some of Snow White's healing herbs.

"Where did you get those?" asked Asymmetry.

"Snow White gave some to me." said Trickster. He went to the kitchen to make some tea.

"While he's doing that, I'm going to help you out." said Ashley. She gently put a hand on Starmine's stomach and rubbed it. Starmine sighed and closed his eyes.

"You like that, don't you?" asked Ashley as she continued rubbing his stomach. Starmine nodded. Trickster came back in and gave the tea to Starmine. He took a sip.

"Thanks, Trickster. I feel better already." said Starmine. He finished the rest of the tea.

"That's a relief. I thought something really bad happened." said Ashley.

"Now that that's over with, let's continue watching TV." said White Edge.

Ashley and the Len modules enjoyed supper that night in the living room while watching Originator and Eraser do 'Erase Or Zero' together.

"Watching this again makes me think of Eraser. I really miss him." said Phoenix as he laid his head on Ashley's shoulder.

"Me too, Phoenix. Me too." said Ashley as she gently stroked his hair. Starmine and Ciel were sleeping on her lap. Ashley touched both of their heads.

"We should get to bed too. It's late." said Trickster. Receiver turned the TV off and everyone went to bed.

That night, Ashley was thinking about if she should talk to Trickster about her nightmares and removing them. "I'll talk to him in the morning. Maybe then he'll help me." said Ashley to herself. Suddenly, Ashley heard a scream.

"Append?" said Ashley as she got up and went over to Append's room. She saw a body next to Append's bed. It was Append himself, his stomach covered in blood.

"No. No, no, no." said Ashley. She checked for a pulse, but there wasn't one. She was too late. Append was dead. Ashley saw Trickster by the doorway.

"I heard the scream and came as soon as I could. But I'm afraid I was too late." said Trickster as he came over to Ashley.

"Rin and Miku Append will not be happy when they hear about this." said Ashley.

"We should go and tell them in the morning." said Trickster. He stood up, ready to leave, but Ashley stopped him by putting a hand on his arm.

"Wait, Trickster." said Ashley.

"What is it?"

"You know that I keep having nightmares of either my parents or Prince, right?"

"Yes?"

"Well, can you find out who killed my parents? I've been trying to find the murderer my whole life." said Ashley.

"And you think that me going into your dreams will help solve this little problem you're having?" Ashley nodded.

"Please, Trickster. I haven't been getting sleep lately. And I've heard that you're the best at eating people's nightmares."

"Well, Ashley, you've come to the right baku. I'll help with your problems in the morning. You need to try and go to sleep, young lady." said Trickster. Ashley nodded and went back to Starmine's room. She was surprised that she didn't wake him up. She put a hand on his stomach. But this time, she felt something moving in there. Like a kick.

"The heck?" Ashley felt around his stomach for that thing again. But it stopped. Ashley shook her head to herself and went back to bed.

The next morning, Ashley woke up and saw Starmine still asleep. She smiled to herself and went downstairs to greet the others. "Good morning, guys." said Ashley.

"Good morning, Ashley. Where's Starmine?" asked Crane.

"He's still asleep. Well, I'm going to go see Rin Append and Miku Append." said Ashley.

"Why are you going to see them?" asked Dark.

"Append is dead."

"We know. Trickster told us everything." said Bad Boy.

"How are you going to see Miku Append? The Miku modules' place is pretty far away from here." said Yukata.

"I'll figure out a way."

"Well, you might wanna bring someone with you. Just to be safe." said Asymmetry.

"You're right. Hmm. Who should I bring with me?" said Ashley. Everyone looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"I'll bring Trickster." said Ashley. Everyone gasped.

"What? Why him?" asked Phoenix.

"I don't know why. I somehow feel protected." said Ashley.

"Well, get home safely, you 2." said Crane.

"We will, Crane." Ashley and Trickster went out the door.

Ashley knocked on the door of the Rin modules' house. Allison opened it. "Hello, Ashley. And Trickster. What brings you 2 here?" asked Allison.

"Sis, I'm here to talk to Rin Append. Is she here?" asked Ashley.

"Of course. I'll be right back and bring her out." said Allison as she closed the door. But she opened it again.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked. Ashley and Trickster came in and sat down on the living room couch. A few moments later, Rin Append came out.

"Hello, Ashley. And Trickster. So glad to see you." said Rin Append.

"Nice to see you, too." said Ashley.

"Ashley, tell her why we're here." said Trickster.

"Right. Is there anywhere private that we can talk?"

"We can go to my room. It's pretty private." said Rin Append. She went upstairs and Ashley and Trickster followed her.

"So, what brings you here?" asked Rin Append.

"Haven't you heard anything about your brother, Append?" asked Ashley.

"No, I haven't. The last time we saw each other was that funeral a few days ago." said Rin Append.

"Well, we came to bring you a little bit of sad news." said Trickster.

"What do you mean by sad news?"

"Rin Append, your brother is dead." said Ashley. Rin Append gasped.

"How was he killed?"

"He was stabbed. And I'm guessing that Prince did this." said Trickster.

"I also heard that was what happened to Eraser. I feel kinda bad for Sakura now. I've been there for her when she needed me most. Like a sister would, you know." said Rin Append.

"Right. And now you 2 need each other. Just to let you know, the other Rin modules and my sister are there whenever you need them." said Ashley.

"Yeah. Does Miku Append know about this?" asked Rin Append.

"Not yet. We were going to go to her house next." said Trickster.

"Well, don't let me stop you. Get going. You have a long journey ahead of you." said Rin Append.

"Right. Again, we're sorry for your loss." said Ashley. Rin Append nodded and showed them the way out.

Meanwhile, Ashley and Trickster were now walking to the Miku modules' house.

"Is there any way we can get there faster? I feel like we've been walking forever." said Ashley.

"Unfortunately, no." said Trickster.

"Wait a minute. Is that the Miku modules' place over there?" asked Ashley as she pointed at a big house in the distance.

"Looks like it." said Trickster. Ashley and Trickster ran over to the house and knocked on the door. Shayla, one of Ashley's friends, opened the door.

"Ashley. Long time no see. And nice to see you too, Trickster." said Shayla.

"Hello, Shayla." said Ashley.

"Well, come on in. It's cold out there." said Shayla. Ashley and Trickster walked in and sat down.

"Is there a reason why you're here? You really came a long way." said Shayla.

"Actually, we're here to see Miku Append. Can you bring her downstairs for us?" asked Ashley.

"Sure. Just give me a moment." said Shayla as she left. She came back a few moments later with Miku Append.

"Ashley. And Trickster. Why are you here?" asked Miku Append.

"We have to tell you something important. Is there anywhere private for us to talk?" asked Trickster.

"Sure. There's my room." said Miku Append. She left and Ashley and Trickster followed her.

"Nice room, Miku Append. I really like it." said Ashley.

"Thanks. So, what brought you here? This must be something important." said Miku Append.

"It's about Len Append. He's dead." said Trickster. Miku Append gasped. She looked like she was about to cry.

"How did he die?"

"Prince came and killed him with his sword. I tried to save him, but I was too late. I'm really sorry about your loss." said Ashley.

"After that funeral a few days ago, Rin Append and I have been... I don't know. But now... hearing that an Append is dead... I don't know what to do." said Miku Append.

"Rin Append knows about this, too. We're only here to tell you about it as well." said Trickster.

"I see. I felt like I lost a brother." said Miku Append.

"I'm sorry. If there's anything we can do, just call us. You have our home phone." said Ashley.

"Yeah. Well, thanks for telling me. I'll show you the way out." said Miku Append.


	13. Chapter 13

When Ashley and Trickster got home, Ashley went in Trickster's room so that he could help her with her nightmare problem.

"Wait here. Make yourself comfortable." said Trickster as he left. Ashley laid down on Trickster's bed. It was comfy. Trickster came back a few minutes later with a bottle of purple stuff in it.

"What is that?" asked Ashley.

"This is the answer to your problem. I'm going to put you to sleep. And I'm going to go in your dreams and find out who killed your parents." said Trickster.

"That easy? Wow." said Ashley.

"I promise, this won't hurt a bit." said Trickster. He opened the bottle and spread some of the purple stuff around Ashley's forehead. She started to get drowsy. She fell asleep within seconds. Then Trickster went inside her head.

"Looks like I'm in. Now to find the door where Ashley keeps dreaming about her parents." said Trickster to himself. He peeked door after door of Ashley's dreams. Finally he found the one door he needed. He opened it and saw Ashley's parents' bloody corpses next to each other. He also saw a boy with long blonde hair laughing at his success.

"Wait a second. That kid looks like..." said Trickster. He squinted his eyes to get a better look. The kid was Rose.

"I don't believe it." said Trickster. Suddenly, he was put back in the real world. Ashley woke up.

"Well, did you find out who murdered my parents?" asked Ashley.

"I did, and Ashley, you're not going to like this." said Trickster.

"Tell me anyway." said Ashley.

"It was Rose, as a kid." said Trickster. Ashley gasped.

"Are you sure?"

"The long blonde hair and golden eyes gave it away."

"It's time to get my revenge, then." said Ashley.

"Ashley, confronting Rose will not solve anything." said Trickster. But Ashley left the room.

Ashley got downstairs and saw Rose all by himself. "Rose, can I talk to you?" asked Ashley.

"Sure. What is it?" asked Rose.

"Rose, do you remember anything from when you were a kid?"

"I knew you were going to ask me about my past."

"What do you mean?"

"I was kind of a servant to Prince back when I was a kid."

"You worked for Prince?!"

"Yes, but that was a long time ago. He said he would kill Sunflower if I didn't do what he said."

"And that was kill my parents." Rose nodded.

"He gave me Ayasaki. I had no choice but to follow his orders. And I killed your mom and dad. I'm sorry, Ashley."

"I can't believe this. Did you tell anyone else about this?" Rose shook his head.

"Please spare my life. I don't think Sunflower will live without me." said Rose.

"I'll believe you. It was you who killed my parents, but it was Prince who gave you that order. He has to pay." said Ashley.

"Oh, thank you, Ashley. If I could bring your parents back to life, I would. But I just don't have that type of power." Rose hugged Ashley. She hugged him back. Meanwhile, everyone else came inside after having a snowball fight outside.

"Uh, Ashley? Why are you hugging Rose?" asked Asymmetry.

"Yeah. Rose doesn't like to be hugged." said Dark.

"Long story short, but Rose was the one who killed my parents." said Ashley. Everyone gasped.

"But Prince gave me the order to kill them." said Rose.

"You mean, you worked for Prince?" asked Ciel.

"Yes, but those days were back in the past, Ciel. I'm not that kind of person anymore."

"Thank goodness." said Bad Boy.

"Well, come on. I'll make some hot chocolate for everyone." said Ciel.

Later that afternoon, Ashley was having her nap. Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door. Ashley got out of bed and answered it. It was Receiver.

"What is it, Receiver?" asked Ashley.

"It's Starmine. I think something's wrong with him again." said Receiver. That woke her up. She followed Receiver downstairs where the rest of the Len modules were. Starmine was lying down on the couch.

"Have you been gaining weight, Starmine?" asked School Wear.

"School Wear, this is not funny. Starmine could be in danger." said Polar.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" asked Ashley.

"Starmine's stomach is acting up again. But everytime I put my ear on his stomach, I felt a kick." said Asymmetry. Ashley gasped.

"What's wrong with me, Ashley?" asked Starmine.

"I don't know, but I might have to call Lab." said Ashley.

"Lab? Why her?" asked Dark.

"Because I think she knows what's going on." Ashley went over to the phone and dialed the Miku modules' place.

An hour later, there was a knock on the door. Polar went over to answer it. It was Lab.

"Hello, Lab. So glad you can make it." said Polar.

"I got your call, Ashley. What have we got?" asked Lab.

"Well, Starmine's stomach has been acting up. This happened once before, but we managed to make him feel better with some of Snow White's herbs. This time, Starmine's been complaining about something inside of him." said Ashley.

"Is it a virus?" asked Rose. Lab brought out her stethoscope and put it on Starmine's stomach.

"Huh. That's weird." said Lab.

"What is it?" asked Ashley.

"This is no virus, Rose. This is something else. Something I've never seen before."

"Tell us! What is going on?" said Dark. Lab smiled and looked at Starmine.

"Starmine, you're going to be a mother." said Lab.

"WHAT?!" screamed everyone at the same time.

"Yep. Starmine is pregnant." said Lab.

"But how did this happen?" asked Ashley.

"Must've been when Prince raped me that day when I was sick." said Starmine.

"You were raped by Prince?" asked Punkish. Starmine nodded.

"Well, it looks like Prince is going to be the father." said Lab.

"No. No, no, no, no. Starmine, you have to give up that baby. It should NOT be Prince's child." said Ashley.

"Getting rid of a Vocaloid baby is no easy thing to do. If you do decide to abort the child, Starmine might die." said Lab. Everyone gasped.

"Please abort the child. You're too young to have babies. In fact, all of you are too young." said Ashley as she pointed at the rest of the Len modules.

"I really want to have a child, but not Prince's child." said Starmine.

"All in favor of wanting to abort the baby." said White Edge. Everyone raised their hands.

"Alright. The child will be aborted. Okay, now that sounded weird." said Ashley.

"Lucky for me, I brought my tools. Everyone except for Ashley will have to leave the house for awhile." said Lab. Everyone nodded and left the house. There was just Ashley, Lab, and Starmine left.

"Okay, Starmine. This will hurt. A lot. Are you sure you want to abort this child?" asked Lab. Starmine looked at Ashley. She nodded. Starmine then looked at Lab and nodded.

"Okay. Let's get to work." said Lab.


	14. Chapter 14

A few painful hours later, Lab successfully aborted the baby that Starmine was about to have. He looked pretty weak.

"Well, Starmine, how do you feel?" asked Ashley.

"I feel pretty weak. Like I'm about to collapse any second." said Starmine.

"You can rest. We'll let the others in." said Ashley. Starmine nodded and let sleep take him. Ashley went outside to tell the others that they can come in again.

"Well? Was it a success?" asked Dark. Lab nodded.

"It was nice seeing you again, Ashley. If there is anything else you guys have trouble with, you know where to find me." said Lab.

"Thanks, Lab. For everything." said Ashley. Lab nodded and left.

"Hey, Starmine's extra weight is gone." said School Wear.

"Yeah. Well, let Starmine rest for a while. Let's watch TV." said Ashley. Everyone went over to the living room. Ashley carried Starmine over to his room.

"Drat, Ashley! You took my heir away from me. Now you and your friends will pay." said Prince as he looked in his crystal ball.

"My liege, we are ready to see who the next victim will be." said a guard.

"Alright." said Prince. The 2 of them went over to the room where the Wheel Of Death was at.

"Who will be Prince's next victim on..." said the guard announcer.

"WHEEL... OF... DEATH!" said the guards in unison. Prince spun the wheel. He watched as the wheel was going slower and slower. Finally it stopped.

"Strange Dark." said the guards.

"An easy target for me." said Prince.

It was now nighttime, and Starmine had just woken up. Ashley was waiting for him to wake up the entire time.

"Hey, you're awake. At least you're not dead. Lab said that you might die during the abortion." said Ashley as she lightly hugged Starmine.

"Yeah. But I'm still here, and I feel better." said Starmine.

"Want to join the others for supper?" asked Ashley. Starmine nodded and the 2 of them went downstairs.

"Starmine. Glad to see you're feeling better." said Crane.

"Yep. I feel a lot better now." said Starmine.

"Well, come join us for supper before it gets cold." said White Edge. Ashley and Starmine joined the others at the table.

After supper, everyone went to bed. Ashley decided to sleep in her own bed tonight because she finally found out who killed her parents, thanks to Trickster. Suddenly, she heard a scream. She then heard a knock on her door. Ashley got out of bed to answer it. It was Starmine.

"Did you hear that scream? It sounded like it was coming from Dark's room." said Starmine.

"Yeah, I heard it. He must be getting attacked." said Ashley. She and Starmine went over to Dark's room and saw Prince holding Dark at knife-point.

"Leave him alone, Prince. He doesn't deserve to die." said Ashley.

"You're right. He doesn't. If anything, Starmine needs to be the one to die tonight. I saw that you aborted my child, Starmine." said Prince.

"It was the right thing to do. I would never be a mother to your children, Prince." said Starmine.

"Too bad. I always wanted a heir. Maybe name him Prince Jr. or something." said Prince. Ashley punched a guard in the face. Starmine did the same.

"I'll say this again, Prince. Leave Dark alone." said Ashley.

"You're not the boss of me." said Prince. And with that said, his pet snake bit Dark in the neck.

"No!" said Ashley. Dark was dead within seconds. Prince let Dark drop to the floor.

"We did our job here, boys. Let's get out of here. We'll be back." said Prince. He and the guards left. Ashley and Starmine went over to Dark.

"He's dead. The poison must've been the thing that killed him." said Starmine. Ashley pounded the floor in anger.

"Melancholy is not going to be happy about this." said Ashley.

"Melancholy?" Starmine asked with a shocked expression on his face.

"What? Did you use to date her?" Starmine nodded.

"She broke up with me a long time ago. I still have no idea why." said Starmine.

"We'll have to go back to the Rin modules' house in the morning. Let's go back to bed." said Ashley. Starmine and Ashley went back to sleep.

The next morning, Ashley woke up and went over to Starmine's room to wake him up. "Are you ready to go with me to the Rin modules' place?" asked Ashley. Starmine nodded.

"Maybe today will be the day I find out why Melancholy broke up with me." said Starmine. The 2 of them ate breakfast and then went over to their destination. Ashley knocked on the door. Melancholy was the one who answered.

"Hello, Ashley. Starmine." said Melancholy.

"Mel." said Starmine.

"There's something we have to talk to you about. Is it okay if we go to your room?" asked Ashley.

"Sure. Follow me." said Melancholy. Ashley and Starmine followed Melancholy to her room.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Melancholy.

"How long have you dated Dark?" asked Ashley.

"Why do you need to know that?" asked Melancholy.

"Starmine wanted to know why you 2 broke up." said Ashley.

"Well, me and Starmine had been dating for a while, you know that. But after I found out that you were dating Starmine, I decided that you 2 looked so cute together. That's why we broke up. I got to date Dark after that. He seemed like a really nice guy. But you're nice, too, Starmine." said Melancholy.

"Thanks." said Starmine.

"Why did you ask of Dark, Ashley?"

"Dark is dead, Mel. He was murdered by Prince's pet snake." said Ashley. Melancholy gasped.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Ashley and Starmine nodded.

"We were there when it happened." said Starmine.

"Oh, Starmine, I heard from Lab that you were having a baby, but decided to abort it because it was going to be Prince's child. You did the right thing to abort the child, Starmine. I'm proud of you." said Melancholy.

"Thanks, Mel." said Starmine.

"Well, thanks for telling me this." said Melancholy.

"Again, we're really sorry for your loss." said Ashley.

"No, it's okay. I haven't really gotten to know him a lot yet. I'll find someone else." said Melancholy.

"We better get going." said Ashley. Melancholy showed them the way out.

"Seriously, Mel is her pet name?" asked Ashley to Starmine.

"What? She called me Star." said Starmine. Ashley sighed.


	15. Chapter 15

When Ashley and Starmine got back, Ashley decided to go back to bed. She was pretty tired. But something was still bothering her. She looked at the bracelet that Sakura gave her laying there on her bedside table. "Who should I give this to? I was thinking of giving it to Starmine. But Starmine doesn't like jewelry, though. Maybe Ciel?" asked Ashley to herself. She picked up the bracelet. It was covered with purple, red, and black gemstones. Ashley decided to go to Ciel's room and give the bracelet to him. While she was walking there, she saw Punkish.

"Hey, Ashley." he said. He then saw the bracelet in Ashley's hand.

"What is that?"

"None of your business."

"Just let me look at it." said Punkish as he got closer to Ashley. But she pushed him back roughly. He stumbled backwards a little.

"God, Punkish, why do you have to be so nosy?" asked Ashley. Punkish had a hurt look on his face. Ashley sighed.

"I'm sorry for pushing you. I'm just a little tired and grumpy right now." said Ashley.

"No, it's fine. Were you heading to Ciel's room?" said Punkish.

"Yeah."

"Then don't let me stop you." Ashley continued walking to Ciel's room. She saw that the door was closed. Ashley opened it. She didn't see Ciel.

"Ciel, where are you?" asked Ashley. No answer. Ashley sat down beside the fireplace. A few minutes later, Ciel came in with a mug of hot chocolate. He was so surprised to see Ashley that he dropped the cup of hot chocolate on the floor. Ashley heard the crash.

"Ciel, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." said Ashley.

"That was my favorite mug. I ruined it." said Ciel as he tried to clean it up.

"Here, let me help." said Ashley as she helped him.

"Thank you. So, what are you doing in my room?"

"I actually want you to give you something." said Ashley.

"Ashley, my birthday was 3 months ago." said Ciel.

"Here, take it." said Ashley as she slipped the bracelet on Ciel's wrist.

"What is it?"

"It was a birthday present for Sakura that she got from Eraser. But now that he's dead, she decided to give it to me to give to someone else. I was thinking about giving it to Starmine, but he doesn't like jewelry. You're my second-favorite, Ciel. I really think you should have it." said Ashley.

"Thanks, Ashley. I don't know what to say." said Ciel. Suddenly, the bracelet started to glow a purple color, but neither Ashley nor Ciel took notice of that.

"Well, I think I'll be leaving you now. I'm tired and I want some sleep." said Ashley. She left the room. Suddenly, the fireplace started to go nuts. Fire spread all over the room. Ciel looked at the fireplace and tried to put it out, but it wouldn't. Flames started to surround the whole room. Ciel started to cough from the smoke.

Ashley was now sleeping in her room when suddenly, she smelled smoke.

"Why do I smell smoke?" asked Ashley to herself. She got out of bed. She went downstairs to find the source of the smoke. She found everyone else watching TV.

"Do you guys smell smoke?"

"No, we don't." said Blue Moon.

"Well, I do." said Ashley. Then suddenly, realization hit her.

"Where's Ciel?"

"Should be in his room." said Receiver. Ashley ran upstairs to Ciel's room and saw that the entire room was in flames.

"Ciel?! Where are you?" called Ashley. But her voice got lost in the flames. She looked around for her friend. Then, she heard faint coughing nearby. Ashley looked in the tiny kitchen and saw Ciel unconscious on the floor.

"Ciel!" said Ashley as she ran up to his side. She tried to wake him up, but he wasn't getting up. Ashley then noticed the bracelet she gave him. It was still glowing purple. She took the bracelet off and put it back in her pocket. Ashley carried Ciel bridal-side style back to the main part of the room. She couldn't get out from where she came because flames were now at the doorway.

"Someone help us!" cried Ashley. But she was pretty sure no one could hear her. She then started to cough from the smoke. She then fell to her knees and dropped Ciel as she coughed. She started to fall into unconsciousness. Before she did, she saw someone put out some of the flames from the doorway. Someone with a faint blue glow around them. Ashley couldn't tell who it was. She fainted before she could see his face.

A few hours later, Ashley woke up in a unfamiliar environment. "Where am I?" asked Ashley.

"You're awake." said a voice. Ashley saw Trickster beside her with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah." Ashley tried to sit up, but Trickster gently pushed her back down.

"You still need to recover." said Trickster.

"Where's Ciel? Is he alright?" Ashley looked around and saw Ciel beside her, still unconscious. Ashley sighed in relief.

"You're lucky I was nearby, otherwise both of you would've been dead."

"Thanks, Trickster. How's the damage of Ciel's room?"

"Nothing was really damaged, except the piano took the biggest hit. Mind to tell me how the fire started?"

"I don't really know. I gave Ciel this bracelet." said Ashley as she took the bracelet out of her pocket. "When I saw Ciel in the tiny kitchen that he owned, I saw the bracelet glowing purple."

"That must mean that the bracelet has some kind of dangerous power. You have to put that thing back where it came from."

"But why?"

"It's dangerous. It almost killed you and Ciel."

"You're just scared of a piece of harmless jewelry. I'm keeping it."

"That's not a good idea." Suddenly, Ashley saw a necklace around Trickster's neck, one that Ashley never remembered him wearing. The stone was a beautiful sapphire that matched Trickster's eyes. Ashley saw that it was a glowing a dark blue color.

"Pretty necklace. Where did you get it?" asked Ashley.

"I made this." Ashley held the necklace in the palm of her hand. The stone stopped glowing.

"And I'm guessing that your necklace holds some kind of power."

"The stone has the power of water. That's how I saved you and Ciel." said Trickster.

"Cool. Do you have other necklaces like this?"

"I do. But I can't show them to you."

"Why not?"

"Their powers can't be controlled very easily. This one is different from the others."

"It would be awesome if you showed me, but I guess I can't see them." said Ashley.

"You and Ciel are welcome to stay here until you're fully recovered."

"Do the others know about the fire?"

"No. But you have to tell them eventually. Or else I'll do it for you."

"I'll tell them. So, how does this necklace work?" asked Ashley as she held up the necklace again.

"It only works when there's danger. When it does, it sends out a strong burst of water that can hose down fires easily."

"Cool."

"You should get some sleep. It's getting late." Ashley looked out the window.

"Wow. I've been asleep for that long?" Trickster nodded. Ashley yawned and went to sleep. Trickster smiled at her and Ciel. Trickster then looked at the necklace around his neck. He took it off and went to another part of his room. There was a safe there, but that was it. He put the necklace in the safe. Once he closed the safe, he turned around and saw Prince, all alone.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here?"

"Is that anyway to treat your fellow friend, Trickster? I'm heartbroken." said Prince.

"You certainly don't sound it. And you are not my friend."

"I saw what happened between you and that girl, Ashley. You shouldn't have saved her. She and Ciel should've been dead in that fire. I thought you weren't supposed to have feelings, Trickster." While Prince was talking, Trickster reached his out to grab the safe handle to open it. He grabbed a necklace from the safe. It held a different stone than the other one. This one had a turquoise stone on it. It was already glowing faintly. But this was a light blue color, not a blue color.

"Who's your next target, Prince?" asked Trickster. Prince walked up to Trickster and put an arm around his shoulder. Trickster didn't like the touch, but he didn't want to anger Prince, so he didn't move.

"I don't know, to be honest. I only have a few people left to kill. I could either kill Blue Moon, or White Edge, or even Ciel. But Ciel looks dead enough as it is. But then, you came into my mind." said Prince as he brought his sword out and held Trickster like he was at gunpoint.

"You forget, Prince. Bakus are immortal creatures. I can't be killed by you."

"You're right. But you look so vulnerable right now, all alone with me in this little room. I could just kill you now and the other Len modules will never know anything about it." said Prince. The necklace that Trickster was wearing was growing stronger.

"Or... there's that girl. I could kill her and the Len modules will have no choice but to obey me." Suddenly, Trickster looked at the necklace. His face broke into an evil grin. Prince took notice of this.

"What's with the face?" said Prince. Trickster's eyes changed from blue to red. And suddenly, Prince got frozen by the necklace. Trickster's eyes changed back to blue.

"You will never kill anyone anymore." said Trickster to the ice statue that is Prince. He then put the necklace back in the safe, and walked away, leaving Prince all alone, freezing to death.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, Ashley woke up and saw Ciel still unconscious beside her. She looked around the room and saw that she was still in Trickster's room. She saw that Trickster was not in the room.

"Must be downstairs eating breakfast or something." said Ashley to herself. She then heard a soft moan coming from Ciel. Ashley looked over and saw that he was waking up.

"Ciel, you're alive." said Ashley.

"Yeah. Where are we?" asked Ciel.

"Trickster's room. He was the one who saved us." Ciel then felt his wrist.

"What is it?" asked Ashley.

"What did you do to the bracelet that you gave me?"

"I put it in my pocket."

"Why did you do that?"

"Trickster told me that bracelet is dangerous. It almost killed us."

"Us? You mean, you tried to save me, too?" Ashley nodded.

"But really, it was Trickster who saved us."

"How did that bracelet try to kill us?"

"It was glowing purple when I saw you unconscious, and I guess that must've been how the fire started. I better give this back to Sakura or throw it away." said Ashley.

"If it's dangerous as you say it is, I suggest you throw it away. So, what happened to my room?" said Ciel.

"Trickster told me that only your piano got burned down. Everything else is fine." said Ashley. Ciel hid his face into his knees and started to cry. Ashley comforted him by putting a hand on his back and rubbed it.

"It's okay. I'll buy you another one. Whenever I have enough money." said Ashley.

"Really?" asked Ciel. She nodded. Ciel hugged Ashley, and she hugged him back.

"Well, I guess we better get downstairs and eat some breakfast." said Ashley. Ciel nodded. The 2 of them went downstairs.

As Ashley and the Len modules were eating breakfast, Ashley noticed one empty chair. "Where's Trickster?" Everyone responded with a shrug.

"Did anyone of you know where he was going?"

"He told me that he was going to go to the Rin modules' place, the Kaito modules' place, and the Miku modules' place. That's it. He didn't tell me why he was going." said Crane.

"Hmm. Well, we shouldn't worry about him. He'll probably be back soon." said Phoenix. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Asymmetry got up to answer it. It was Snow White.

"Oh, hey, Snow White. Haven't seen you in a while." said Asymmetry.

"Hello, Asymmetry. May I come in?" asked Snow White. Asymmetry opened the door wider so that she could come in.

"Snow White. What brings you here?" asked Ashley.

"I came to bring you some news."

"What kind of news?" asked Blue Moon.

"Well..." Snow White started.

 _Snow White was walking towards Prince's castle, sword in hand. She opened the doors and there stood all the guards with scared looks on their faces._

 _"_ _Alright, where's Prince?" asked Snow White._

 _"_ _We don't know, Miss Snow White. We haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon. Honest." said one of the guards. Snow White held him like he was at gunpoint._

 _"_ _You better not be lying to me, or else I'll kill all of you. Where did you hear he was going?"_

 _"_ _He went over to the Len modules' house on his own." said another guard._

 _"_ _On his own? Did he say who he was going to kill?" All of the guards shook their heads._

 _"_ _Hmm. Alright, I'll let you go for now. See ya, losers." said Snow White as she left the castle._

"And I haven't seen him since." said Snow White as she told Ashley and the Len modules her story.

"Hmm. Well, why should we worry about Prince? He killed 6 of us." said Bad Boy.

"Just wondering if any of you seen him. I hate to say it, but I'm worried about him. Well, I'll keep looking. I'll call you if I see him." said Snow White.

"Thanks Snow White." said Ashley. Snow White nodded and left the house.

"I still have no idea why we should worry about Prince. I mean, he killed some of us." said Stylish.

"Let's not worry about Prince for right now. We should worry about Trickster coming back safely." said Ashley.

"I'm sure Trickster's fine, Ashley." said White Edge. Ashley hoped that he was right.

A few hours later, in the afternoon, everyone was watching TV when they heard the door open. It was Trickster.

"Trickster! You're back!" said Ashley as she ran up and hugged him. Trickster was surprised by this action, but he hugged her back anyway.

"You were really worried about me, huh?" he asked.

"Yes. We thought something terrible happened." said Rose.

"Well, I'm back and I'm alive. Now, if you excuse me, I will go to my room." said Trickster as he left to go upstairs. Ashley followed him up. She saw him reading a book.

"Snow White came by a few hours ago. She was wondering where Prince was." said Ashley.

"Why was she worried about that guy?" asked Trickster.

"I don't know. I'm just as confused as everyone here. You don't have anything to do with his disappearance, do you?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Now, will you please leave me alone?"

"Not until you tell me the truth." Trickster looked deep in Ashley's blue eyes.

"You really want to know?" Ashley nodded. Trickster sighed and put his book down.

"Follow me." he said as he left to another part of his room. Ashley followed. Ashley saw a safe, but that was it.

"I don't get it." said Ashley. Then she saw Prince, still frozen in ice. Ashley gasped.

"That's why I went over to the Rin, Kaito, and Miku modules' houses. Prince is dead, Ashley. We got our revenge." said Trickster. Ashley knocked on the ice. It was rock solid.

"Who froze him?" Ashley asked. Trickster opened up the safe and brought out the necklace with the turquoise gemstone on it.

"You did." said Ashley as she pointed at Trickster.

"Yes. I froze him. He would've gone for White Edge or Ciel if I didn't. Then he mentioned you. I wouldn't let him kill you." said Trickster.

"I don't understand. You did all of this... just to protect all of us?" asked Ashley. Trickster nodded.

"That was the right thing to do. I'm proud of you, Trickster." Ashley hugged him again. Trickster hugged her back. Even though Trickster may be a jerk, he still cares about his manager and his fellow Len modules.

"Now, what do you say we tell the others about this? And maybe Snow White as well?" said Trickster.

"I would like that." said Ashley. The 2 of them headed downstairs.

"And that's what happened." Trickster was telling his story of how he froze Prince and why he left earlier to the other Len modules.

"Wow. I don't know what to say." said Polar.

"You guys could say 'Thank you', or something." said Ashley.

"I helped get our revenge." said Trickster.

"Trickster, even though you can be a jerk, you're our hero today." said Yukata.

"Now no one will be killed anymore. No more funerals." said Rose.

"Yeah. Well, we better tell Snow White what happened as well. We'll be back soon." said Ashley.

When Ashley and Trickster got back from Snow White's house. Ashley went to sleep in her bed. The Rin modules were so shocked that they even accepted Snow White to be a part of their own. She doesn't have to go into hiding anymore. Ashley can sleep easy now that Prince is dead and his men have run off, never to be seen again. Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door. Ashley got out of bed to answer it. It was Starmine.

"Starmine, what are you doing here?" asked Ashley.

"Well, everyone has gone to the Rin modules' house. And it's only the 2 of us." said Starmine.

"So?"

"I think I'm ready. You did say that we can make our relationship official after Prince is either behind bars or killed."

"I did say that. But Starmine, I have a confession to make. Remember when I said I was very skilled at having sex?" asked Ashley. Starmine nodded. Ashley decided to let him into her room. She locked the door behind him.

"I lied. I'm a virgin too."

"That's okay."

"You're not mad?" Starmine shook his head.

"We'll make our first time special." said Ashley. Suddenly, Starmine was pushed onto the bed.

"Alright, Ashley. You don't have to be so aggressive." said Starmine. Ashley kissed him on the lips. He kissed back. Ashley then decided to be the one on top.

"If you want to stop at all just tell me ok?" Ashley said softly and he nodded. She leaned down once more and started to gently kiss him again taking care to be gentle and to go slow. Ashley ran her hands along his slender sides and she moved her hands back up again and she felt him shiver underneath her. Ashley slid one hand under his shirt and she gently stroked his stomach as she broke the kiss for air and to gauge his reaction. Starmine looked a little unsure about her hand being on his stomach but after a few minutes of her just gently stroking his skin, Ashley felt him start to relax.

Ashley continued to just gently stroke Starmine's stomach not wanting to startle him by doing too much too quickly. Because, after all, this is their first time. Ashley shifted slightly after a few moments to gently nuzzle his neck before she kissed his soft skin. She was pleased to hear a gasp but followed by a soft moan. Ashley continued to gently kiss his neck and she smiled into his skin when he tilted his head to the side in a silent plea for more.

Ashley gently nipped the pale skin being careful not to be too rough with Starmine. She heard his breath hitch and she hesitated wondering if she had gone too far when she felt a hand gently press her head down pressing her face into his neck and Ashley gently nibbled on the skin. She was pleased to hear a moan come from Starmine.

Ashley slowly moved her hand lower down Starmine's stomach and she felt his body tense and stopped.

"You doing ok?" Ashley asked gently as she pulled away from Starmine's neck to look down at his face.

"Yeah." Ashley heard him say somewhat nervous and she wasn't entirely sure.

"We can stop if this is too much for you." Ashley said gently. "I don't want you to feel like we have to do this."

"NO!" Starmine said loud and firm and Ashley looked at him startled and she watched as he blushed and looked away. "I mean... I want to." he said softly. Ashley smiled and kissed the side of his head.

"Alright." Ashley said softly and she resumed stroking his lower stomach gently. She was pleased to feel him relax once more. Ashley gently kissed and nibbled his neck taking care not to leave a mark as Ashley continued to gently stroke his stomach. She gently pulled on the edge of his shirt wanting it off but was going to wait for permission. Ashley pulled away and looked down at Starmine when he didn't respond and Ashley saw his confused look and chuckled softly at his innocence.

"Can I take your shirt off?" Ashley asked softly giving him the option to say no. She saw Starmine nod and Ashley smiled reassuringly as she started to pull his shirt up and he sat up slightly allowing her to pull it off the rest of the way.

Ashley gently ran a hand up and down his chest as she gently pushed him down, and she carefully watched Starmine. Other than a brief moment of tensing, he seemed to be relaxed. Ashley moved her hand so her fingers gently brushed over one of his pale and dusky nipples and Ashley was pleased to hear the sound that came from him.

Ashley continued to gently run her fingers over the little nub before she started to roll it between her fingers and she was pleased to hear Starmine moan a little and she gently pinched the hardening nub. Ashley smirked when his chest arched slightly and she shifted taking the other nipple in my mouth and she lavished it with her tongue drawing another moan from him.

Ashley continued to play with Starmine's nipples until he was panting and whimpering from these new sensations and she pulled away and grinned down at him. She moved her hand to the waist band of his pants asking for permission and she was pleased when Starmine lifted his hips.

Ashley slowly unbuttoned and unzipped them and she slowly slid his pants down leaving him in his underwear. Ashley saw the dark blush on Starmine's face and she chuckled softly. "You are just too cute." Ashley said softly as she tossed his pants somewhere to the side.

"It's not fair." Ashley heard Starmine say and she looked up at him a little confused.

"What's not fair?" Ashley asked him and she was confused to see his blush darken even more.

"You have more clothes on than me." Starmine said. Ashley looked at him confused for a moment before she chuckled softly.

"Alright then, I'll make it a little more fair." said Ashley. She sat back and started to pull her shirt over her head and threw that to the side as well. She watched Starmine sit up slightly as he looked at Ashley and her breasts and she gave him a small smile. Starmine noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra. "You can touch me if you want," Ashley said gently and she saw him nod.

Ashley was still as he reached out and gently ran his fingers along one of her breasts and Ashley shivered slightly at his light touches. She saw Starmine's hesitant look and she gave him a reassuring smile and he looked back at his hand as he continued to touch her and her breasts.

Ashley was content to let Starmine do this and she was startled when he suddenly kissed her but she quickly kissed back. Ashley put her hands on his waist as she pulled him into her and she held him close. Ashley slowly started to lean him back and without breaking the kiss so she had him lying under her again. She started to stroke his lower stomach again waiting for him to relax and when he had, she moved her hand to one of his thighs and she gently stroked the skin wanting him to relax.

Ashley broke the kiss and she looked down at him wanting to make sure he was doing ok and she wasn't rushing him. She gently nuzzled his neck again before she started to trail kisses down his chest and made her way to his stomach. When Ashley reached his belly button she swirled her tongue in his navel and Ashley loved the sound she heard come from Starmine. Ashley continued to kiss her way lower and stopped at the waistband of his underwear and looked up at him.

"Do you want me to continue?" Ashley asked him softly. "I am willing to stop if you want to."

"I want to keep going." Starmine said and Ashley smiled gently at him. She hooked her fingers in the waistband of his underwear giving him the option of telling her to stop but he lifted his hips instead and Ashley removed his last article of clothing and she tossed it to the side. Ashley heard Starmine squeak as he quickly covered himself and Ashley gently moved his hands and he allowed her. Ashley saw him drape an arm over his eyes hiding from her.

Ashley hesitated a moment not sure if he wanted her to keep going or not but she gently wrapped my hand around his soft member and Ashley gently and slowly started to stroke him. She shivered hearing the moan that came from Starmine. Ashley continued this slow pace and she could feel him starting to harden as his body responded to her touches. Ashley heard Starmine start to pant softly as she stroked him a little harder and faster.

"Ashley please." Ashley heard Starmine beg and she shifted and took him into her mouth and started to suck gently. Starmine let out a strangled cry as he arched up into her mouth and Ashley put a hand on his waist as she gently held him down and continued to suck on him. Ashley loved the sounds that Starmine was making as she continued to suck on him and she could tell he was getting close from the way his member was pulsing and from the needy sounds that were being made.

"Ashley... I... feel..." Ashley heard Starmine start to say before he let out a moan and she hummed softly knowing exactly what he was about to say. Ashley heard him cry out loudly as he came in her mouth and she swallowed everything before pulling away and she looked down at Starmine. Ashley saw him panting heavily with closed eyes and his face was flushed which she thought was adorable. She was started to get wet down there but she ignored it for now wanting to make sure Starmine was doing ok.

"You ok Starmine?" Ashley asked softly as she looked down at him concerned. Ashley saw his blue eyes open part way as he gave her a small, tired smile and he nodded. Ashley smiled gently down at him as she gently stroked his cheek. She knew he would probably need a few moments to catch his breath.

Ashley shifted and kissed him gently once more trying to distract him and she was pleased it seemed to work.

Ashley broke the kiss and watched as he panted softly.

"How are you feeling?" Ashley asked softly. He looked he had felt really good and enjoyed it but she wasn't sure if he really enjoyed it.

"T-that felt really g-good." he said softly in between his pants and she smiled gently at him. He looked really tired and Ashley had a feeling he needed to rest and was most likely ready to go to sleep. Ashley was getting horny it was painful but she wasn't about to say anything and she decided she would take care of the problem herself as she didn't want him to feel like he had to do anything. Ashley smiled gently down at him seeing his curious look.

"Just rest." Ashley said gently as she leaned down and gently kissed his forehead.

"What about you?" Starmine asked sleepily and Ashley gave him a smile.

"Don't worry about me." Ashley said gently as she brushed some hair from his face. "I'll take care of it myself."

"But..." Ashley heard him say before yawning and she smiled thinking he was adorable.

"Just rest Starmine." Ashley said gently as she brushed some more hair from his face and she smiled down at him.

"No." Starmine said and he sat up slightly. "I want to do this." Ashley was surprised to see the determined look in his eyes and she smiled slightly.

"Very well." Ashley said gently and she got off the bed and stood up so she could remove her pants and underwear. Ashley looked at Starmine and saw he was staring and blushing darkly. "See something you like?" Ashley asked teasingly and she saw him blush even darker.

Ashley leaned down and gently kissed him. She shifted so she was sitting between his legs and she gently grabbed his hips and pulled him up against her.

Ashley was about to ask him if he was sure about this again when she saw him glare at her and she knew he was sure. She lined herself up at his entrance and she slowly started to push into him. I heard Starmine's sound of pain and she stopped when she got into him and Ashley could have groaned. He was so hot and tight around her it was taking all her self-control to not thrust into him right away and take him hard and fast.

Ashley kissed Starmine gently again before she moved to his neck and nipped his skin gently trying to help distract him as she slowly pushed in some more. Ashley made a soothing sound when she heard his sound of discomfort and she pushed in half way before pausing giving him and herself time to adjust.

"You doing okay Starmine?" Ashley asked softly even though she had a feeling of his answer.

"It hurts." he said and Ashley made a soft apologetic sound. "I know. It's hurting for me, too. I don't know who's in more pain, you or me?" Ashley was surprised when Starmine cupped her face and pulled me down for a kiss and she happily complied. Ashley gently nipped his lower lip and was most pleased when he parted his lips for her. She wasted no time in sliding her tongue into his mouth and she explored the wet cavern once again.

Ashley slid the rest of the way into Starmine when his body relaxed and his eyes closed against the pain he obviously felt. Ashley gently bit his neck trying to offer a small distraction from the pain so she reached down and gently started to stroke his member again and she heard his weak moan. Ashley continued to stroke him and she was struggling to hold back the urge to start moving. He was so hot and tight around her and his quivering body wasn't helping.

It was hard to stay still but she forced myself to wait for Starmine's ok. And Ashley also waited for herself to get used to Starmine's size. She felt Starmine rock his hips slightly and she groaned softly at the feeling. Ashley forced herself to hold still a little bit longer before she got out of Starmine slightly and pushed back in, barely moving wanting to give him and Ashley time to adjust to each other. Ashley continued this slow and gentle pace before she pulled out halfway and thrusted back in. She heard Starmine make a pained sound and Ashley made a soft apologetic sound and she leaned down and gently kissed him. Ashley felt his tongue run across her lips and she happily parted them for him. He shyly slid his tongue into her mouth and Ashley made a soft encouraging sound letting him know she was doing fine.

Ashley pulled out more before pushing back in and she set a slow and steady pace as she pulled out most of the way before thrusting back into him. Ashley was taking great care not to hurt him. She felt guilty seeing a few tears leak from Starmine's eyes and she made an apologetic sound and she kissed away his tears.

"I'm fine." Starmine said weakly and Ashley gave him a small smile and she continued her gentle thrusts.

"You're doing a good job," Ashley said gently. She shifted slightly and pulled him closer to her. Ashley felt him wrap his legs loosely around my waist and she continued to move carefully and slowly. She sped up the pace slightly feeling his body mostly relax around her and she was very pleased to hear him moan softly and she knew the pain was fading and he was starting to feel pleasure.

"Ashley." Ashley heard him softly moan her name and she sped up the pace a little more and she thrusted just a little harder into him but not much and she was pleased to hear him moan again.

Ashley continued to slowly increase her speed and slowly thrusted harder and faster into him again as well causing Starmine to be a panting and moaning mess underneath her. Ashley shifted slightly as she angled her thrusts looking for that spot inside of him and she was pleased when she heard Starmine cry out loud in pleasure.

"Ashley... please." Ashley heard him beg and she smirked slightly.

"As you wish Starmine." Ashley purred and she quickly started thrusting into him harder and faster making sure to hit that spot dead on. He was crying out in pleasure underneath her and she was getting even more turned on. She could feel his body clamping tightly down around her so she didn't think it would be much longer before he came.

Ashley felt him grip her waist tighter with his legs and he pulled her closer forcing her even deeper inside of him and Ashley was pleased to hear him cry out her name. Ashley heard him try to speak but his words were jumbled and she had a feeling she knew what it was he was trying to tell her.

"Just let it go Starmine." Ashley said into his ear when she leaned down slightly. "I want you to cum for me." Ashley thrusted harder into him as she reached down with one hand and started to stroke him in time with her thrusts. Ashley moaned feeling him tightly grip her hair and pull on it.

"ASHLEY!" Starmine screamed as he came all over her hand and their chests, his small body arching up into hers. His body became even tighter and Ashley didn't think she could last much longer. She thrust into him several more times before she came inside of him with a groan and Ashley collapsed on top of him.

"I'm sorry Starmine." Ashley said softly looking down at him and she saw his eyes open half way and she saw he was tired. "I didn't mean to cum inside of you."

"I don't mind." he said sleepily before he yawned. "It makes me feel closer to you." Ashley smiled and gently kissed his forehead and she wasn't surprised when he drifted off to sleep mumbling that he loved her.

Ashley waited for his body to relax and when it had she carefully pulled out of Starmine's body. She heard his faint sound of discomfort and she made a soft soothing sound.

Ashley put the covers over her and her blonde lover. Ashley pulled the rest of the blankets up and over them before pulling him close to her. Ashley heard the soft sound he made and she smiled softly before gently kissing his forehead.

"I love you too Starmine." Ashley said softly before she closed her eyes and she too fell asleep feeling completely satisfied.


	17. Chapter 17

It was morning when Ashley woke up. She saw Starmine still asleep beside her. "That was fun, Starmine. We should do it again sometime." said Ashley softly. She gently kissed his head. Ashley slowly got out of bed with some difficulty because she was still sore from their 'fun'. She got herself and Starmine dressed. She got back in bed and woke up Starmine by ruffling his hair. Starmine yawned.

"Morning already?" Ashley nodded. Starmine slowly got out of bed. It seemed that he was sore, too.

"We better get downstairs and see everyone." said Ashley. Starmine nodded and the 2 of them went downstairs.

Ashley was eating breakfast with the others when she noticed Ciel not at the table.

"Where's Ciel?" she asked.

"I think he's outside." said Receiver. Ashley got up and went outside. She saw Ciel at the place where all of their friends that were slain were. Ashley slowly walked up to Ciel, trying not to scare him.

"Hey, Ciel." said Ashley. Ciel saw Ashley beside him.

"Oh, hey, Ashley."

"May I ask why you're here?"

"I came to visit some old friends." said Ciel. He held a flower in his hands. Ashley saw that was one of Yukata's flowers that he grows in his greenhouse every spring.

"Isn't that one of Yukata's sunflowers?"

"Yes, it is. I'm sure he doesn't mind if I borrowed one. It's for Soleil. Me and Soleil both like sunflowers." Ciel laid the sunflower on Soleil's grave. Ciel wiped a few tears from his eyes.

"You still miss her, don't you?" asked Ashley. Ciel nodded. Ashley hugged Ciel while he cried on her shirt.

"Come on, we better get inside." Ciel and Ashley went back inside the house. Ashley then noticed Trickster missing.

"Now where did Trickster go?" asked Ashley.

"Up in his room. Did you hear? Scissors broke up with him." said Rose. Ashley gasped.

"You remember who Scissors is, right?" asked Polar. Ashley nodded.

"I'll go talk to him." said Ashley as she went upstairs.

Ashley walked over to Trickster's room, but then she heard something unexpected.

"...M..." It was a small sound, almost like a voice, and she didn't know where it came from. Everyone was downstairs besides her and Trickster..

"...Ah.. m.." The sound was a bit louder, however still very hard to hear. Ashley tried to follow the sound, and ended up with her ear to the wall that separated her room from Trickster's. And what she heard was incredibly embarrassing.

The sounds were Trickster's moans, something that Ashley never expected from him. Her face flushed more when she didn't pull away from the wall.

"Ah.. u-uh... ng.."

"W-was he masturbating...?!" Ashley thought in her head. She reminded herself that people occasionally get wet dreams, but she knew that Trickster doesn't dream when he sleeps. He only lives in the monochromatic world when he sleeps. Ashley was unable to stop listening to her friend's shocking behavior, a side she never saw (or heard) before.

"Tch..! H-how... pathetic of m-me... a-ah..." Scissors almost smiled at his fitting quote, but then felt extremely sad. "H-his actions tonight... his masturbating.. it's.. out of sadness.." Ashley thought in her head. Scissors broke up with Trickster, and this is what he was doing to get his mind out of it. Trickster's groan woke her up from her mind.

"..Uh.. A-.. Ashley.."

She breathed in, her face red. Did Trickster really say her name?

"I need to have Trickster. Now." Ashley thought in her head.

Ashley slid out of her bed, gasping as she felt a wetness near her crotch. She tsks annoyingly, and silently exited her room. She couldn't hear sounds exiting Trickster's room.. which was good? She grumbles, blushing at the thought. Ashley didn't know how to approach this, whether to just walk in like a pervert and attack Trickster, or just knock and possibly panic him.

Even though she liked the first idea, she decided to knock on his door.

"Trickster? If you're awake, I'd like to talk with you.." She heard rambling on the other side that triggered her to cringe. However she held out, determined to show her trust. Trickster opened the door, his face slightly irritated and sweaty.

"..Looks like you went through heck." Ashley softly mentioned. He only mumbled.

"I'm tired, after the party that we had at the Rin modules' place." said Trickster. Ashley grabbed Trickster's gaze, and reached for his hand. She caught his attention.

"Ashley, what the heck are you-" She deepened the stare with her sharp eyes, which shut Trickster up. She softly but tightly gripped his slightly larger hand, and leaned in closer to his shocked face.

"What-?"

"Shh."

As she leaned forward, Trickster finally analyzed what she was aiming for, and magnetized towards her.

Their lips finally locked, soft, warm. Their tightly gripped hands melted into a more loving interlocked fashion as they passionately kissed. Trickster was unbelievably shocked as to what was happening, but knew he didn't want it to stop.

He brought Ashley into his room, she closed and locked the door behind them. After what felt like an eternity, they disconnected. Ashley pout rivaled with Trickster's wide grin.

"I... heard your moans." Ashley admitted. Trickster's face stayed the same.

"So... you were technically peeking on me while it was supposed to be private?" asked Trickster. Ashley face reddened.

"I didn't know what to do! I heard your voice when I was just coming to talk to you about Scissors...!"

"...Don't say Scissors' name in this room." His face hardened.

"I'm sorry!" Ashley gulped. "I'm sorry that she broke up with you. I... kinda sorta like you.." Trickster laughed at her, which made her angry at him. He hugged her close, softening her anger.

"Thank you Ashley. I needed to talk to someone I can really trust." She hugged back stubbornly pouting.

Trickster slowly pulled away from her, holding her shoulders. He gently pushed her onto the edge of the bed making her lay down with her legs gracefully hanging off. He surrounded Ashley with his body, his arms on each side while he stood over her. Gently, he licked her neck, making her shiver. His warm tongue grazed her neck more, sucking and nipping at it. Ashley moaned, and grabbed onto Trickster's back to bring him closer. Ashley wanted Trickster to be the one on top.

Her arousing noises were more.. euphoric than in Trickster's mind. He groaned, and unzipped Ashley's shirt with his slender gloved hands. Ashley surprisingly didn't stop him. Trickster was blown back when he saw that she didn't wear a bra.

"You never wear a bra?" Ashley waved her hands in front of her embarrassed.

"No! I... uh... just..." She sighed annoyingly. "I never wear one." Trickster chuckled with a grin on his face.

"You gotta start wearing one Ashley. I don't want another boy stealing you up. Like Starmine."

"I'm only interested in you right now, Trickster. You're lonely. I'm just here to help." Ashley blushed with an irritated look on her face. Trickster happily responded by nipping at her breasts. As he did, he slowly took off her shoes and socks, making her gasp.

"Ah, uh... mm...!"

Trickster reached for her soaking underwear, but before he could, Ashley caught him off guard and flipped them over, making her on top.

"..What-"

"It's... unfair... for you... to be in control... the entire time..." she huffed, lust showing in her body. He laughed.

"Mm, you sure love seeing my weak side, huh?"

"Yes I do." And before he could respond, she caressed the bump in his pants. Trickster groaned, the similar groan she heard earlier. Wanting more of his moans, she skillfully ripped off the pants and rubbed his shaft through his underwear. His cheeks turned more red and flustered. This side of him she never saw before was extremely arousing, and she desired more. Ashley bent down to his chest, and took off his jacket and undergarments. Once she did, she went down and bit his nipples, licking and teasing them. Trickster grunted more, tightly gripping her free wrist.

"Tch...! Ashley...! U-uh..."

Trickster couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Scissors and forcefully threw her onto the bed. He pinned her down with her arms above her.

"You... you're more feisty than I thought milady..." He huffed. Trickster simply removed his black gloves and threw them onto the side table. He pinned back down her arms with one hand, and reached for her underwear, still soaking wet.

"I- K-ky-a..!"

He rubbed the small warm opening, teasing to enter it. Ashley squirmed under his body moaning, gasping. When he suddenly pinched her clitoris, she shocked him by tensing up and her body jumping. He looked at her speechless, drool coming down her mouth.

"Haah...! Haah...- uu..." Ashley didn't expect a move like that. She silently watched as he hastily took off his underwear to see his erection pop up. Her eyes widened. She was scared again, how would that fit inside of her...? It's nothing like Starmine's. Trickster gently took off her underwear and threw it aside.

"Calm down Ashley. You're hesitant." She gulped.

"I... It's going... to hurt..."

"It won't if you trust me." She calmed down a bit, breathing slowly.

"I trust you." Trickster grinned. Ashley held him close, her shaking fists gripping his back. She felt the head hit her entrance, making her moan. And with that, he slowly slid in her.

Ashley screamed, controlling the volume of her voice. Tears fell down her face as the agonizing pain reached her. Trickster huffed tiredly.

"Hey... Sshh... calm down... You don't want the others to hear you..." He whispered soothing words into her ear, making her blush. Trickster was really kind... despite his arrogant personality. Her grip loosened, allowing him to continue. Even though the blood trickled, they both held on. Trickster was sure to be careful and slow, his huffing increased. He softly wiped away Ashley's tears, caringly smiling.

Ashley blushed even more. "Was he actually smiling? Not even a smirk or a grin? An actual smile?" Ashley thought in her head. She hugged him tight as he was fully inside her. They both moaned loudly as she pulsed tightly around him. They stayed like that for a while, huffing in pleasure until Ashley started moving her hips. Trickster gasped.

"Uh?! A-Ashley?"

Her moans proved to him that it was pleasure instead of pain, and he gradually pumped into her.

Their euphoric moans echoed throughout his room, the arousing sound of skin hitting skin. Ashley's legs tightened around Trickster's body, signaling she's almost at her peak.

"Ah-! Ah..! T-Trickster..! Uh..!"

"A...Ashley... hng.."

As Trickster and Ashley reached their peak, Trickster pulled her in for a harsh passionate kiss. Ashley gladly kissed back, grabbing his cheeks instinctively. He pulled out quickly and came, groaning Ashley's name. Ashley quickly came after, tensing up and holding him tightly.

Trickster lazily laid flat next to her, letting the air cool their sweaty bodies. Ashley then pulled the blanket over them, laying on her side. Trickster turned over to look at her.

"I didn't know you were that perverted Ashley." She blushed and angrily hit him. He only grinned.

"Shut up."

He kissed her forehead and whispered in the dark room.

"I love you Ashley." He heard her huff, clearly embarrassed.

"I guess I like you." She mumbled. Trickster laughed.

"That's good enough for me, Ashley." She pouted shyly, letting her arms embrace him. She snuggled into his warm chest.

She mumbled under her breath so he couldn't hear. "I guess I love you too."


	18. Chapter 18

Trickster watched as Ashley slept. He quickly clothed himself and Ashley again before she woke up. Ashley woke up and saw Trickster trying to clothe her.

"I can put my own clothes on, thank you very much." said Ashley as she put her shirt on.

"We better get downstairs before the others start to worry." said Trickster. Ashley nodded and followed him out.

"Where have you guys been?" asked Blue Moon as he saw Trickster and Ashley come downstairs.

"We've just been talking in Trickster's room." said Ashley.

"Oh. Well, your favorite show is on, Ashley." said White Edge. Ashley sat beside Starmine and watched her favorite TV show.

"Wait, can you switch it to the news real quick? There was a news report that I want to see." said Stylish. Ashley grabbed the remote and changed it to the news. Everyone listened to the news reporter.

"Wait a minute, isn't that the one pharaoh Ramesses? I thought he died a long time ago." said Yukata.

"Ramesses gets his body back by possessing someone just like him. Wait a minute. We're just like Ramesses." said Rose. Suddenly, Trickster gasped and screamed as he held his head.

"Trickster! What's wrong?" said Polar. Trickster suddenly looked at White Edge with an evil look in his eyes. But Ashley noticed that Trickster's eyes were cerulean blue, not a midnight blue.

"Guys, that's not Trickster." said Ashley.

"I am Ramesses the Great. And you are all in my way." said Trickster. But he had a different voice. Rose reached for his sword and brought it out.

"Wait, Rose! Trickster is still in there." said Blue Moon. But Rose attacked Trickster. Ashley noticed that Trickster had a necklace around his neck. The same one that he froze Prince with.

"Rose, stop!" said Ashley. Rose stopped and looked at Ashley. Trickster froze Rose in place. Trickster then froze all of the Len modules except for Ciel.

"You will make a perfect servant." said Trickster to Ciel. Ciel backed up to the wall.

"Ciel, run!" said Ashley. Ciel ran upstairs with Trickster following him. Ashley then ran upstairs to Trickster's room. She went in the other room where the safe of necklaces was. She grabbed the one with the amethyst on it and ran after Trickster and Ciel.

Trickster had Ciel backed up into a corner. "Don't be scared, boy. It's just your future master." said Trickster. He put a hand on Ciel's arm.

"Trickster!" said Ashley. Ciel saw Ashley with a necklace in hand.

"What are you planning to do with that, may I ask?" asked Ramesses. Ashley prayed to the necklace that it will work. Suddenly it began to glow. Then Trickster and Ramesses screamed. Trickster still held Ciel's arm. Trickster held his head.

"Fight it, Trickster! I know you're still in there." said Ashley. Trickster looked at Ashley with his own eyes.

"Ashley?" he asked in a weak voice. Suddenly, the spirit of Ramesses got out of Trickster. Trickster let go of Ciel and fell to the floor. The spirit of Ramesses disappeared. The necklace that Ashley was holding stopped glowing. Ashley went over to Ciel.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." said Ciel. Ashley went over to Trickster and gently poked him on the shoulder. Trickster woke up.

"What am I doing on the floor?" asked Trickster as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Don't worry, Ciel. He's back to normal." said Ashley.

"We should unfreeze the others." said Ciel. The 3 of them went back downstairs and Trickster unfroze the others with another one of his necklaces.

"What happened?" asked Polar.

"Long story short, but Ramesses came in, possessed Trickster, he froze all of you, chased Ciel into a room, and I saved him with one of his necklaces." said Ashley.

"You're the hero today, Ashley." said Ciel.

That night, everyone was asleep. It was about 8:30 at night. Meanwhile, in Ashley's room, Ashley was deciding if she wants to keep the bracelet that she tried to give to Ciel, give it back to him, or simply throw it away. Ashley got out of bed and went out of her room. Ashley saw the kitchen light on.

"The heck is going on here?" asked Ashley to herself. She noticed that no one was in the kitchen. Ashley frowned and turned off the light.

"Probably someone forgot to turn off the light." Ashley then went back upstairs and back to bed. But before she could get in her room, she heard faint crying. Ashley went over to the source of the crying. The crying was getting louder and louder with every step she took. Before she knew it, she was outside. It was snowing pretty hard. Ashley saw something in the distance, but couldn't figure out what it was. Ashley went closer and saw Ciel all alone by his sister's grave. Ashley wouldn't know what to do. So, she went up closer to Ciel.

"Ciel, what's wrong?" asked Ashley as she rubbed his back. Ciel turned around and she gasped. Ciel was bleeding badly in his left leg and lower stomach.

"Let's get you inside. Maybe the Rin modules can help." said Ashley. She made Ciel stand up.

"Can you walk?" Ciel shook his head. Ashley carried him bridal-side style to the Rin modules' place. The door was open, so they helped themselves in. Ashley saw Scissors and her teddy bear in the kitchen.

"Scissors! We need some help here." said Ashley. Scissors saw Ashley and Ciel. She gasped and ran over to them.

"What happened?" asked Scissors.

"I don't know. Wake up the other Rin modules and my sister. Hurry!" said Ashley. Scissors nodded and went upstairs. She returned with the rest of the Rin modules and Allison.

"Why did you have to wake us up, Scissors?" said Transmitter, Receiver's sister.

"Yeah, it's the middle of the night." said Sunflower.

"Actually, Sunflower, it's only 8:35. And Ciel is in trouble." said Scissors. The rest of the Rin modules saw Ciel hurt.

"What happened?" asked Panda.

"Ciel needs help. Get Snow White." said Scissors.

"Ashley? What are you doing here? And how did Ciel get hurt?" asked Snow White as she kneeled beside Ashley.

"I don't know. I saw him like this." said Ashley.

"Panda, go to my room and get some of my herbs." said Snow White. Panda nodded and went upstairs again.

"Thank you, Snow White." said Ashley.

"Snow White, there are no herbs left." said Panda from upstairs.

"That's impossible. I always pack bunches of them. They can't be gone already." said Snow White.

"Where do they grow?" asked Ashley.

"They grow in the deepest part of the forest. But it's dangerous out there. Especially during the night." said Snow White.

"I'll take the risks. Ciel needs me." said Ashley.

"Alright. We'll all go and get those herbs." said Snow White.

"Right now? While it's snowing?" asked Ame.

"Yes, Ame, we have to go now because Ciel dies." said Reactor.

"Let's not waste any more time and get going." said Heat Haze.


	19. Chapter 19

The Rin modules, Ashley, and Allison followed Snow White to the deepest part of the forest. "It's not that far now, girls. Keep going." said Snow White. Finally, after a few minutes of walking, they found a big, bright clearing.

"What? This can't be right." said Snow White.

"What is it?" asked Ashley.

"All of the herbs are gone!" Everyone gasped.

"Looking for these, ladies?" asked a voice. They saw Prince holding all of the herbs in his hands.

"Prince?! You're alive?!" said Trad.

"But how is that possible? Trickster froze you solid." said Ashley.

"Trickster killed him?" asked Scissors. Ashley nodded.

"Everyone knows I have a heart of fire. That's how I broke out the ice." said Prince.

"Give us those herbs! We need those!" said Snow White.

"Hmm. Nah, I think I'll keep them and let Ciel die."

"Wait. You were the one who attacked Ciel?"

"Who else would attack an innocent boy like him? No one but me." said Prince.

"We need those herbs. So, give them to us, or prepare to face the consequences." said Snow White as she brought her sword out.

"I thought you never asked. I haven't had a fight like this ever since Council died." said Prince as he also brought his sword out.

"Don't you dare say his name ever again." said Trad.

"What, you mean Council?" said Prince with a smirk on his face. Trad got angry.

"It seems I hit a nerve on little Trad." said Prince. Scissors brought out her scissors and threw them at Prince. He simply dodged them.

"You can't fight me, Scissors." said Prince. He ran up to them and tried to attack Ashley, but Snow White protected her by running between them and clashing Prince's sword with hers.

"Get out of my way, Snow White." said Prince as his eyes changed to red. Snow White's eyes did the same. Cheerful ran up and pushed Prince to the ground, making both of them fall. But Prince got up and threw her into the others.

"Cheerful, are you alright?" asked Allison.

"Yeah." said Cheerful. Suddenly, Scissors threw more scissors at Prince. But he simply dodged all of them.

"Are you quite done now?" asked Prince as he ran up to Scissors and grabbed her by the neck.

"Leave her alone!" said a voice. Ashley saw Trickster with all the necklaces that he owned around his neck. All of the necklaces were glowing.

"Trickster?" said Scissors. Prince looked at the baku.

"Nice to see you again, Trickster. You here to protect your ex-girlfriend?" asked Prince. Suddenly, Trickster blew fire at Prince's face, making him drop Scissors.

"Are you alright?" Trickster asked Scissors.

"I'm fine." said Scissors. Ashley saw the other Len modules walk up.

"Don't mind us. We're only here to see the party." said White Edge. Prince got up. His face was burned.

"You will pay for that, Trickster." said Prince. Suddenly, his pet snake slithered off of Prince's neck and turned into a reptilian-like person with spikes on both of his arms and sharp fangs. Everyone was surprised by this.

"I didn't know his snake could do that." said Snow White.

"Let's make this fight a little bit fair." said Prince. The reptile ran over to Ashley and tried to bite her, but Allison took the hit instead.

"Allison! No!" said Ashley as she went over to her older sister and kneeled beside her. Snow White grabbed some of the herbs that were left growing and healed Allison by making little pieces of them.

"That's another way you can heal somebody with these herbs." said Snow White.

"Thanks, Snow White. I think I made the right choice of letting you stay with us." said Allison as she got up. Ashley then saw Prince grab White Edge by the neck and then stab him in the chest.

"White Edge!" said Resonance. She went up to White Edge and saw that he was dead instantly.

"You will pay for that, Prince." said Ashley as she ran up to Prince.

"You shouldn't have come. For that, you'll pay the price like your friend will." said Prince. Ashley saw Starmine run over to her. But Ashley put a hand up signaling him to stop. He did stop.

"You remembered that dream that you had before I killed Jersey. I'm impressed." said Prince.

"Of course. I remember all of my dreams." said Ashley as she looked at Trickster. He smiled at her before he got pinned by the snake. Trickster tried to kick him off, but it was too strong. Snow White threw her sword at the snake's head, killing it. Trickster got up and dusted himself off.

"Thank you, Snow White." said Trickster. Snow White nodded.

"It's over, Prince. There's a bunch of us and only one of you." said Ashley.

"You're right, Ashley. I'm done. I know when I'm defeated. A prince surrenders with honor." said Prince as he held his hands up high. But Ashley saw the smirk on Prince's face. Suddenly, he grabbed Trickster's ice necklace and froze the baku solid. Everyone gasped. Snow White got angry and stabbed Prince in the chest. He fell down with a sick smile on his face and his eyes still open.

"We have to unfreeze him." said Resonance.

"Wait a minute. Look." said Ame as she pointed at the ice. It was breaking. Ashley noticed the fire necklace around Trickster's neck was glowing brightly. After a few seconds, Trickster broke out of the ice.

"You're okay!" said Scissors as she hugged him. Trickster hugged her back.

"What happened to Prince?" asked Trickster. Snow White pointed at Prince.

"Ciel has little time to live. He'll be dead by 9:00. You have one choice, Ashley. Make him suffer, or save him." said Prince in a weak voice. Then Prince breathed his last.

"He's right, for once. Where are the herbs that we need?" asked Sakura.

"I got some. Let's hurry back to the house." said Snow White as she held some herbs in her arms. Everyone ran back to the Rin modules' house as fast as they could with Ashley carrying White Edge's dead body. The clock was ticking and Ciel's life hangs in the balance.


	20. Chapter 20

When everyone made it back to the Rin modules' place, Ashley found Ciel having trouble breathing.

"Snow White, you need to hurry and make him something with those herbs." said Ashley.

"On it. This won't take long." said Snow White as she went into the kitchen with the herbs. The rest of the Rin modules and the Len modules sat on the floor because Ciel took up the entire couch. Ashley put a hand on his stomach to help ease his breathing. Ciel's breathing slowed down.

"Snow White, are you done yet?" asked Cute.

"It'll be done in a minute." said Snow White from the kitchen. Ashley wiped some sweat from Ciel's forehead. A minute later, Snow White came in with a cup of tea in her hand.

"You have to make Ciel sit up." Ashley gently made Ciel sit up. Snow White made Ciel drink the tea. Instantly, the wounds started to heal. Ciel finished up the tea and the wounds were full healed. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness. We thought we were going to lose you for a second there." said Bad Boy. Ashley gently hugged Ciel. Ciel hugged her back.

"You're never going to guess who I saw while I was fighting unconsciousness." said Ciel. Everyone was confused and shrugged.

"I saw Jersey, Eraser, Council, Aitetsu, Dark, Append, and White Edge. Wait, White Edge is dead?" asked Ciel. Everyone nodded.

"And then I saw my sister." Everyone gasped.

"You can't be serious." said Ashley. Ciel nodded.

 _Ciel was trying his best to stay awake, but he was losing the fight. When Ciel was about to fall asleep, he heard a voice saying his name._

 _"_ _Soleil? Is that you?" he asked. Suddenly, he saw Soleil's spirit beside him._

 _"_ _You're hurt." said Soleil._

 _"_ _Yeah." said Ciel._

 _"_ _Hang in there, Ciel. The others are fighting Prince as we speak." said Jersey._

 _"_ _You guys are here, too. Am I dead?"_

 _"_ _No, not yet. But if Ashley and the others can pull this off, then you won't have to join us." said Council._

 _"_ _He's not going to die, guys. Ciel, you have to wake up." said Soleil._

 _"_ _I'm trying to, but it's hard."_

 _"_ _I know you can do it, Ciel. I love you, little brother."_

 _"_ _I... love you too, Soleil."_

 _"_ _Tell Cheerful, Trad, Suou, Sakura, Melancholy, and Rin Append that we love them." said Aitetsu._

 _"_ _I will."_

"And that was all that they told me." said Ciel.

"So Ciel has an ability that we never knew about. Go figure." said Ame.

"Well, we better get home and get some sleep. Thanks for helping Ciel, Rin modules." said Ashley.

"Goodbye, everyone." said Allison.

The next morning, Ashley woke up and got out of bed. She went downstairs to greet the Len modules. But she noticed an empty chair.

"Where's Ciel?" asked Ashley.

"Outside." said Yukata. Ashley went outside to find Ciel beside the graves of the friends that they all lost and having trouble breathing.

"Not again." said Ashley to herself as she went over to Ciel to help control his breathing. But something was wrong. Ashley noticed Ciel was glowing. Ashley gasped and ran back inside to get the others. She came back out a few moments later with the others.

"What's happening?" asked Crane. Ashley saw Trickster wearing a necklace with a white stone on it. The stone was glowing a bright white color. Ashley saw Ciel fall to his knees, clutching his chest. Then he fell unconscious. They noticed the graves. They were moving.

"Zombies!" said Polar as he started to run away in fear.

"No, wait a minute, Polar." said Ashley as she stopped him. She saw Jersey, Aitetsu, Council, Dark, Append, Eraser, and White Edge rising from their graves, back from the dead.

"You guys are alive!" said Ashley as she hugged the 7 of them.

"You really missed us, huh?" asked Jersey.

"Of course. We even held a big funeral for you." said Asymmetry.

"What happened to Ciel?" asked Council. Ashley looked at Ciel and checked to see if he had a pulse.

"He's alive, just unconscious." said Ashley.

"We should surprise the Rin modules that lost their loved ones." said Punkish. Everyone agreed with that idea and went over to the Rin modules' house.

"You go ahead. I'll catch up." said Ashley as she held Ciel bridal-side style. She carried him back in the house.

Meanwhile, Ciel was just waking up. "You're awake." said Ashley. Ciel saw her beside his bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Weak." said Ciel. He tried to sit up, but fell back down.

"You should get your strength back soon. Now, what happened back there? With your body." said Ashley.

"I don't know. I went over to the grave site when all of a sudden, I couldn't breathe. My hands were starting to glow, and then my legs, and then my entire body."

"I also noticed Trickster's necklace glowing, too. Maybe he was trying to help you resurrect the modules that we lost."

"Resurrect? You mean, everyone is alive?" Ashley nodded.

"What about Soleil?"

"I didn't see her rise up. Sorry." said Ashley.

"Where did everyone go?"

"They went over to the Rin modules' place to surprise them. I better get over there, too."

"What about me?" asked Ciel.

"You should worry about getting your strength back first." said Ashley. Ashley ruffled Ciel's hair a little. She stood up and left Ciel's room. Ciel went back to sleep. But he didn't see Soleil come in looking at him. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before gently shaking him awake.

"Ashley, you're back already?" asked Ciel. But it was not Ashley. Ciel gasped when he saw his sister.

"It's me, little brother. Back from the dead." said Soleil. Ciel cried as he hugged her sister. Soleil hugged him back and patted his back.

"It's okay, Ciel. It's okay." Soleil said softly in his ear. Ciel still cried tears of joy. But then he broke his hug, laying his back down in pain.

"You're still weak from resurrecting me and the Len modules. You need to rest. Don't worry. I'll be right here beside you." said Soleil. Ciel nodded and went to sleep. Soleil smiled at him and kissed him on the forehead.

When Ashley and the Len modules walked back home a few hours later, Ashley still had a question in her mind.

"Trickster, how come your necklace was glowing?" she asked her baku friend.

"To be honest, Ciel only resurrected the ones that were killed by Prince, not Soleil. He didn't have enough strength to resurrect everyone. I noticed that he was about to die from exhaustion from the way he collapsed. So, with the help of my necklace, I helped him resurrect Soleil." said Trickster. Ashley opened the door and saw Soleil, waiting for them.

"Soleil, where's your brother?" asked Ashley.

"Upstairs, still asleep." she answered.

"Does he know that you're alive?" Soleil nodded.

"Wow. For the first time in forever, Ciel is finally happy." said Rose. Everyone nodded. Ashley went upstairs to Ciel's room to find Ciel sleeping.

"Prince is dead. Everything is back to normal." said Ashley. Soleil nodded. She kissed her brother on the cheek, waking him up.

"Now how do you feel?" asked Ashley.

"Better. Thanks." said Ciel.

"Did you like your surprise?" Ciel nodded as he got out of bed and hugged Soleil. She hugged her back.

"It's nice to see Ciel happy now and again." Ashley saw Starmine in the doorway. It was now nighttime and everyone was asleep.

"Yeah. It's been a long time since I've seen him smile." said Ashley.

"So, ready for round 2?" Starmine asked with a smirk.

"You know it, Starmine." said Ashley with that same smirk. The 2 of them went at it again.


End file.
